T I T A N I C
by Miss Victoria 20
Summary: Seventeen year old English Aristocrat, Evelyn DeWitt Bukater, meets a kind-hearted, but penniless American artist aboard the Ship of Dreams called R.M.S. Titanic. Will Evelyn fall in love? Will anything keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1 - Departure

**Hello Everyone. This is my first time writing a fanfiction story and I had decided to write a Titanic story on a OC's first point of view. To really get into the story, I would recommend listening to the Titanic Composer, James Horner's track -** _ **Southampton**_ **and** _ **Leaving Port**_ **for this chaper.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it and follow the story of my OC's journey on Titanic. Tell me what you think, do you like it, do you hate it? I know there have been lots of Titanic stories, so I wanted to do one on Jack Dawson & OC, all I ask is that you give this a chance. Please review, and be honest. **

**Thank you and enjoy :)**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**

-DEPARTURE-

CHAPTER 1

I squirmed a little in the vehicle. I looked out of the small window and I saw a crowd of people, there was loud amount of cheering, laughter, talking and whistling. People with sacks behind their backs, I watched through the window as a elderly men with pork pie hat holding packages in one arm, talking and pointing past them.

I looked away and saw my sister's hand held by her fiancé in the car. I glanced at her and I couldn't decipher what she was feeling. She had a good poker face.

My sister's name was Rose. Rose was a beautiful eighteen year old woman, sometimes it hurts me to know that she was very beautiful, she was older than me by a year. She was stunning ever since she was a child. She had bright red curly hair and green-blue eyes and pale skin. She was dreamlike. I, on the other hand, I had brown wavy hair and light brown eyes and pale skin, I looked like my father, I had his hair and eye colour, and a diamond shape face. God rest my father's soul. My sister's fiancé, Caledon Hockley, was thirty years old. Caledon had cropped, dark hair, light tanned skin, dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows, he was tall and he always dressed like a proper gentleman. Caledon was a son of a wealthy steel tyrant and Caledon was a very wealthy man.

I could tell that Caledon did care for Rose. But I detested the way he treated Rose. He treated her like she was a shiny toy to be shown around. When Rose and I were little children, we told each other what type of man we would like to marry. Of course, it would be impossible now to find my dream man.

My mother, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, had arranged the marriage between Rose and Caledon. Rose looked very much like mother, she had the same colour hair and eyes and features. Rose was unhappy with the idea of an arranged marriage but mother scolded her and told Rose and I that our family would be at the brink of poverty and the only way to inherit money was to marry a wealthy man. Mother had arranged me to marry a man, named Anthony Ellington who is around twenty five years older than me and lives in the United States of America. But first, I had to be engaged. Which was one of the reason we are going to the United States of America.

The other reason we were going to United States of America was because my sister is to be married there to Caledon outside of New York, in Philadelphia, actually. I knew Rose didn't want to marry Caledon, but she agreed because it was mother's desire and she wanted to make mother proud of her. I, on the other hand, was panicking of the idea of marriage. My skin crawled at the thought of marriage because I didn't want to be married to a much older man.

The driver honked the horn in the car and people in the front of the road moved away for our Renault car coming through. Luckily, the car fitted me, mother, Rose and Caledon. Caledon was the one who rented the car for us. My mother relished to be seen in the most expensive items. Sometimes I think why doesn't mother marry Caledon if she wanted wealth so much? instead of forcing Rose to wed him? The other car behind us had Caledon's valet, Mr. Lovejoy. To me, he was intimidating. His eyes were cold blue and the lines of his face told me to be careful. He never smiled. The others that were coming with us were our maids.

Rose's maid, Trudy, mother's two maids of whose names I had forgotten because they were new, and my own, Jane. Jane was a sweet woman only the age of twenty eight. She had dark hair and green eyes and heart shaped face and she was the same height as me.

The car stopped and the coachman opened the door and Rose held out her hand and the coachman took it to assist her stepping out. She took her umbrella in her hand and she stepped out of the car. I went after her, not bothering for assistance. I lifted my black saucer hat and fixed my black velvet gloves, I glanced over at my red dress walking suit before I looked up and I saw the ocean liner I was about to go into.

It was gigantic to be sure. I looked at the magnificent structure of the ship. I could smell the paint from it. I looked over at the ship and saw a single word painted in white in capital letters.

TITANIC.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," said Rose loftily, "It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." She said, looking at straight at Caledon.

I rolled my eyes and smiled gently. I knew Rose was hard to impress and I sense that she said this to annoy Caledon.

I turned and saw Caledon stepped down and looked proudly at the ship.

"You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic." Caledon said, smiling. "It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious."

Rose turned away and went closer to look.

Caledon looked at me.

"It has squash courts, a Parisian café and even Turkish baths." Caledon said courteously.

"It sounds too good to be true," I said, frowning unimpressively.

I looked over and I saw mother coming out, wearing an emerald green travel dress suit.

I turned over and looked over at the ship with Rose and I leaned over to her.

"I thought that was very bold of you, sister." I said quietly, so Caledon couldn't hear.

Rose gave a soft chuckle.

"As are you, Evelyn." She said.

I heard Caledon murmur to mother, "Your daughters are much too difficult to impress, Ruth."

Mother chuckled and stood next to me.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." She mused.

I rolled my eyes in provocation. It was impossible. There was no such ship that could be unsinkable. I didn't believe the rumours going on about the Titanic. Although, I was impressed by the structure of the magnificent ship. Inside of me, my heart beat went fast because it was real and it was happening.

Caledon piped up, "It is unsinkable, God himself couldn't sink in this ship."

I didn't listen anymore. I followed mother. I looked around saw people waving and cheering. I looked up and it was hard to see the passengers, but I could make out them waving to people below. I heard a whistle had been blown.

"It's time," said Rose emotionlessly.

"I know," I said sadly.

"We'd better hurry." Caledon said in a business tone. "This way, ladies."

Caledon indicated the way toward the First Class gangway. We moved into the crowd. I followed mother, behind me were Rose and Caledon, after them was Lovejoy. After Lovejoy were the maids, laden with bags with belongings that were delicate for the baggage handlers.

Most of the first class passengers were avoiding the smelly press of the dockside crowd by using an elevated boarding bridge, twenty feet above.

We passed a line of steerage passengers in their coarse wool and tweeds, queued up inside movable barriers like cattle in a chute. A health officer examined their heads one by one, checking scalp and eyelashes for lice.

We passed a well-dressed young man cranking the handle of a wooden Biograph cinematograph camera mounted on a tripod.

Caledon was jostled by two yelling steerage boys who shove past him. And he was bumped again a second later by the boys' father.

"Steady!" said Caledon ruefully.

The man carelessly said, "Sorry squire!"

The Cockney father pushed on, after his kids, shouting.

"Steerage swine." Caledon said hotly. "Apparently missed his annual bath."

Mother looked at Caledon. "Honestly, Cal, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family."

I bit my lip to stop myself from retorting to my mother. I had to hold my tongue around her. Ten years ago, I had yelled at her because I wanted to go outside and play with the third class children but mother scowled at me and it was look I never wanted to see again.

"All part of my charm, Ruth." Said Caledon sleekly. "At any rate, it was my darling fiancée's beauty rituals which made us late."

"You told me to change," said Rose.

"I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweetpea. It's bad luck."

I turned to Caledon. "Does it count that I am wearing a black hat, Caledon?"

"Black is a colour for mourning, Evelyn." Caledon said.

"Other women wear black other than for mourning, Caledon." I said loftily.

"I felt like wearing black," said Rose.

I smiled inwardly. I believed black wasn't just for mourning. I heard that in India people wore white for mourning. Black was beautiful and mysterious colour. It revealed radiance and elegance and most of all black triumphed above all colours.

Caledon guided us out of the path of a horse-drawn wagon loaded down with two tons of oxford marmalade, in wooden cases, for Titanic's Victualling Department.

"Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... and you act as if you're going to your execution."

I looked over at my sister and I saw her face had paled.

"I am sure that is not true, Caledon." I said, saving my sister. "We are leaving England, after all. It is a sad day."

Rose gave me a grateful smile.

I turned and looked up as the hull of Titanic loomed over them...a great iron wall, Bible black and sever. Caledon motioned Rose forward. I stepped over and enter the gangway to the D Deck doors with a sense of overwhelming fear, a chill ran down my spine.

There was a screaming blast from the triple steam horns on the ship's funnels, bellowing the departure warning.

I was leaving England for good.

 **I hope you enjoyed the First Chapter and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Aboard the Ship of Dreams

**Hello Everyone :)**

 **Here as I promised; Chapter 2 is finally here and I was excited to upload this chapter. I wanted this chapter out on the 10** **th** **of April to mark the day Titanic left Southampton, England, 104 years ago on her maiden and only voyage. For this chapter I recommend listening to Titanic Soundtracks: "** _ **Take Her to Sea, Mr. Murdoch**_ **" and** _ **"A Promise Kept"**_ **. You don't have to listen to them, but they do help feel personally involved in the story, it's up to you.**

 **I wanted to state that I do not own Titanic; all rights go to James Cameron. I only own my OC. I would like to say thank you to** _ **Aloha4life**_ **,** _ **Farmergirl404**_ **,** _ **C.M. Singer**_ **, and** _ **Signerz**_ **, for following my story.**

 **Feel free to comment and thanks very much for your support, they really make my day brighter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2.**

 **Sincerely, Miss Victoria 20.**

-CHAPTER TWO-

ABOARD THE SHIP OF DREAMS

The First Class suites had the best suites in the ship. Caledon had booked the finest rooms in the Titanic weeks ago. I didn't really mind if I had to stay in the Second or Third Class, but was not the way Caledon Hockley travelled. He liked to travel in the best style.

All my life, I had the finest things in life until my father died last year. My family ran out of money and all we had was a good family name. I went over to the parlour room which was lavish and styled for millionaires.

A Room service waiter poured champagne into the tulip glass of orange juice and handed the Bucks Fizz to Rose. I went over to her and refused a glass from the waiter. I turned and saw Rose looking at her new collection of paintings.

Rose had a fine taste for Art, no matter the style nor even technique. She would even hang a portrait of scribbles if that was the case and call it Art. I liked Art and I had a few favourite artists, but I loved drawings more than paintings. Everywhere in the room were canvases of different artists' paintings. There was a Monet of water lilies, a Degas of Dancers and a few of Picasso's finest works.

"I cannot stop looking at them," said Rose.

I leaned my head at her shoulder and looked at the painting.

"They tell a story, sometimes I wish I can fall into the painting and live there forever." I said.

Rose exhaled loudly.

I nearly jumped when Caledon spoke behind us.

"Oh god, not those finger paintings again." He said tiredly.

I moved away and glanced at Caledon, he had a flute with champagne in his hand and he looked bored.

"They were certainly a waste of money." He said flatly, taking a sip.

I shook my head at him and turned away.

"The difference between Cal's taste in art and I is that I have some." Rose said.

I went over to look another other painting, made by Picasso.

"They're fascinating," I said.

Rose glanced at me, smiling with pride.

"Like being in a dream or something," I said softly.

"There's truth without logic. Rose said, smiling gently at the paintings.

"What's the artist's name?" said Trudy, walking over to the paintings.

"Something Picasso?" said Rose.

"Something Picasso? He'll never amount to a thing, trust me." Caledon said snidely.

I gave a small frown at him, luckily he wasn't watching me. He had no appreciation for artists.

"At least they were cheap."

I sighed and saw a porter wheels Caledon's hideous private safe into the room on a handtruck.

"Ah, put that in the wardrobe." Lovejoy said to the Porter.

I saw Rose holding a large canvas of Degas of the Dancers and set it on the dresser, near the bed. I went over to the canvas and smiled wistfully. I always wished I could be ballerina like the one in the painting, they were beautiful and full of wonders, and their movement was dreamlike and reminded me of princesses I heard in children's stories.

Trudy came in, hanging up some of Rose's clothes.

"It smells so brand new," said Trudy, "Like they built all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I'll be the first."

I turned and saw Cal appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at Rose.

"And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first."

I swallowed the bile that was rising from my throat, a shiver ran through my back.

Trudy bowed, "S'cuse me, Miss."

She edged around Cal and made a quick exit. Cal came up behind Rose and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I am going to go and look around, I will see you both later." I said, looking away from Rose and Caledon.

I didn't look at either of them and so I went past them and walked out to see my room, which was next to Rose.

My bedroom looked similar to Rose's. I saw Jane putting clothes away in the wardrobe neatly.

"Jane, can you find me a dress for tonight, the midnight blue one." I asked her.

"Yes, Miss." She said, bowing.

She went out of the room and I sat down on my bed. I shuddered. I needed to be alone. Although, I felt trapped. Trapped in this room... trapped in this ship... trapped in my life. I couldn't run away from my life. I saw how my life was going to be. When I saw the way Caledon placed his hands on Rose's shoulder, they weren't out of love, but in possession. I swallowed and I felt my eyes stinging and butterflies flying from my stomach to my chest.

I saw Jane appeared holding a dark blue floor length dress.

"Here it is miss, shall I put it on the bed?"

I cleared my throat, "Yes. Thank you."

I stepped out my room, feeling a little ill so I went out to the promenade and breathed in and out until I felt calm. The promenade was huge! With the smell of fresh pine, I calmed down.

"Evelyn? Where are you?" said Mother.

I sighed. There was no place where I can be in peace for just one minute.

"I am in here, mother." I called out.

I turned and I saw my mother at the doorway.

"You should be dressed, we will be going to lunch in ten minutes." She said formerly.

"Yes mother." I said in a small voice.

I followed her out of the promenade.

That night the ship stopped at Cherbourg, France. We sat amongst the prominent socialites for dinner, along with Mr. Thomas Andrews, the designer of the ship; he was easily likeable, he had promised to take my family on a tour of the ship. There was Mr. Bruce Ismay, the manager of White Star Lines, and a few countesses and dukes. Many people who came from Cherbourg were First Class, including Mr. John Jacob Astor and his young wife and an unforgettable woman named Margaret Brown, whom I like very much. She was very outspoken and different from the other pristine socialites. Mother didn't really like her straightforwardness and called her "New Money" behind her back. I never really understood the meaning until Rose had briefly explained that Margaret wasn't born wealthy, her husband gained wealth from mining gold. That dinner was so boring that I could have cried and no one would have noticed. I was glad to finally go to sleep, listening to the gentle waves of the ocean.

The next day, the ship was steaming west on the coast of Ireland. I noticed that a lot of immigrants boarded the ship as second and third class. A few hours later, I dined with the same people in the morning for breakfast. They were talking the same thing that was useless in my opinion; money, dresses, money, university, marriage, money, potential suitors, and more money.

This happened in England as well, I was naturally bored within less than three minutes of the conversation, however I zoned out within less than a ten seconds. Instead I talked to Rose and Margaret, who was telling us about her son.

In the afternoon, I got redressed into a gold dress that Caledon brought me for my seventeenth birthday, my hair was pinned into a bun by twenty silver pins and I was wearing white gold stud earrings and I was dining with mother, Rose, Caledon, Margaret Brown, Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay.

While we were waiting for a server to come and ready to take our order, I was listening to Mr. Ismay talking.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history," he said proudly. "And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up."

"That sounds like a very responsible job." Rose said.

I was sitting next to Caledon, as he was in between Rose and myself. I smiled at Mr. Andrews, I saw he didn't like to be the limelight.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is…"

He slapped the table.

"… Willed into solid reality."

"I was curious to ask, why name a ship for a woman?" I asked Mr. Ismay, courtesously.

Margaret nodded at me and smiled impressively. "Why've ships being called "she"? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?"

Everyone laughed, including myself.

"Just another example of the men settin' the rules their way."

At last, the waiter arrives to take orders. I lit a cigarette and breathed in the smoke and I felt relaxed.

Mother leans towards me and said sternly, "You know I don't like that, Evelyn."

I turned to her slowly, now I was feeling annoyed that I released the smoke from my mouth toward her.

Mother flinched. I knew she despised the smell of cigarette.

"She knows," said Caledon.

Caledon took the cigarette from me and stubbed it out. I winced, feeling more annoyed.

I heard Caledon spoke, "The three of us will have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce."

I swallowed in irritation. I loved mint sauce more than meat. I pursed my lips and looked at my plate; I clasped my hands together to stop myself from giving Caledon a slap in the face.

"You like lamb, don't you, girls?" said Caledon.

I looked up at him and I saw Rose smiling, nodding. I plastered a smile on my face and nodded. Lamb was my least favourite meat.

"Of course." I said sweetly.

I looked at Margaret and I saw she was looking at Caledon.

"So, you gonna cut their meat for her too there, Cal?"

She chuckled and I would have too if I wasn't still feeling annoyed. I turned to Rose and I saw Caledon's expression, which was stony.

"Hey, who came up with the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?" said Margaret, facing Mr. Ismay.

"Yes, actually," said Mr. Ismay. "I wanted to convey sheer size, and size means stability, luxury and safety..."

I intervened with a witty remark. "Do you know of Doctor Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay."

I saw Rose smiling subtlety and Mr. Andrews's expression suppressed laughter.

"My goodness, Evelyn. What's gotten into you?" said Mother quietly.

I had enough and I needed fresh air. "Please, excuse me."

I stood up and left the luncheon room.

I walked out of the room and I saw a balcony and I walked over there where the sunset was visionary. I walked out to the balcony and I looked around where there was a gate between the First class from the rest. I sighed; I found it silly that the gate were barriers between the classes. I really wanted to join those children who were playing. I could see that they were carefree... There was no worrying, no pressure, only love.

I wanted that.

I stood by the balcony, watching the water. I loved moments like this where I can be outside, listening to children laughing and playing in the sunset and I can smell salt in the wind and the sound of the waves from the ocean.

It was a slice of heaven.

I looked ahead of the sea and I wondered what kind of life I would be living. It wouldn't be the same as everyone else. Everyone looked me as if I was a princess, like someone to be admired.

I didn't want to live my life out of royalty, dressing up like a porcelain doll, looking perfect every single minute of my life, acting like a Queen. I wanted to be like others around my age, not a care in the world. Others like me didn't marry because of money or jewels; I wanted to do wild things, or even something to help people, like a nurse. My mother didn't like me reading so much, she wanted me to socialise with the upper class, than sticking my nose into books. In England we had a large library in my family's house and it was my favourite room because my father used to read me stories there and mother never did bother go in the library.

I felt as though I was being stared at and I looked down at the deck full of third class people and I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

I looked away instantly. I just realized that they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I could have drowned in them and it still wouldn't be enough.

I stared back to the ocean, trying not to think about those eyes until I couldn't fight the temptation and I looked back down and our eyes met again and I took in his appearance.

He had tousled dark blonde hair and he was unshaven with a strong jaw line, his skin kissed by the sun and he appeared to be nineteen or twenty years old.

He was simply gorgeous.

I turned away again, I didn't want to be caught staring again. I calmed down from my erratic behaviour from before and I breathed in and out when I felt someone tugged on my arm.

I turned and I saw it was Caledon with a scowl on his face.

"That was not an acceptable behaviour, Evelyn." Caledon said.

"It won't happen again." I said automatically.

I left Caledon there and away from the deck and went back into the lunch room and apologized for my behaviour and sat back down.

But I was never sorry for what I did.

That night, I dressed in my silver dress that I loved. I was sitting far away from my sister, I was sitting next to Mr. Ismay, and my mother, who was laughing with Caledon. Rose was talking to a countess. I looked around, I felt alone.

I looked down at my plate and I saw it was empty.

Just like my life.

I swallowed. I felt cold and sick. Not physically sick, but mentally. I knew now that I was living my life in a repeat. People talking about the same thing; Money, dresses, weddings, and money again. This was my life, I was going to be ignored. I didn't want this life, I didn't want to pretend to be someone I am not.

I wanted to cry...

I wanted to run...

"Evelyn, are you all right?" said Caledon, glancing at me.

I nodded, "I am fine. I am just feeling tired."

"Would you like someone to accompany you?" he said.

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

I stood up and said goodnight and I left.

I walked as quickly as I could, my hands were shaking and my body was starting to tremble. I had lived this way and it will continue on until I die and I hated it.

I saw a stewardess nodded to me and I nodded back and I walked pass her and quickly to my bedroom.

I banged the door open and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was frightened already that I was living like this, like I being someone I didn't want to be. A creature in a different skin.

I looked at myself in the decorated vanity mirror and I didn't think about freeing myself out of this sheep's clothing. I ripped my necklace from my neck and threw it, I pulled my sleeves off cleanly and ripped out the pins from my hair, freeing my brown wavy hair. I saw a hand mirror and I took it and threw it so hard against the vanity, cracking it.

I had it. It was enough. There was only one way to end all of this pain.

I ran from my room, tears in my eyes and my throat releasing cries. I held up my dress to prevent myself from falling. I barely paid attention or even cared what people saw me emotional. It was going to end and I would be gone.

I hated myself, I hated everything.

I ran as fast as I could on the deck towards the back of the ship and I was getting exhausted of running. I ran passed a person who was star-gazing and smoking. I didn't bother looking at the person. I hurried up the stairs and I had enough that I stopped over at a base of the stern flagpole.

I breathed in and out, over and over again. I was nearly there. I was nearly free from pain that had taken its toll on me. The black water that I was looking at was my salvation.

I walked over the railing and I climbed down, I felt relieved already. _It was going to end soon_ , I thought. I hitched my dress up and moved methodically as I turned on the white-painted gunwale, facing towards the endless darkness.

I looked down, about sixty feet below, I couldn't really see the water but thanks to the light, I could see the gentle waves. The sound of the water rushing was all I concentrated on. I waited for the right time to jump over when I heard someone spoke in an American accent.

"Don't do it."

 **I hope you all liked it. I suppose you all knew Evelyn looked at and who spoke, if you haven't seen Titanic, you can guess. Feel free to write down any comments. All comments are appreciated. Chapter Three will be coming around in two to three weeks because I am busy with schoolwork. I will post on my profile when Chapter Three will be coming out.**

 **Until next time, hopefully soon!**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Realisation

**Hello Everyone, I am back and I have updated another chapter called Realisation. I do want to make my character a little different to Rose. Evelyn is a independent character, she feels different from the other women and she does grow as the story develops. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. Feel free to comment anytime :)**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**

Chapter Three

Realisation

I turned to see who spoke and I saw it was the man with the striking blue eyes, he was around in his early twenties, he was the one I saw earlier at the deck. I looked at him in disbelief. _What was he doing here?_

"No! Stay back!" I said, tears falling from my eyes. "Please, don't come any closer!"

He didn't step away; instead he took a closer step, his hand out for me to reach. What was he thinking? Did he think I was doing this for attention? There was no way I was taking his hand.

"I'm warning you!" I exclaimed, with a shaky authority tone.

"Everything will be all right, just take my hand. I'll pull you back in." he said softly.

"No! I told you! Stay where you are." I said firmly, I looked down at the surface then at the man. "I'll let go, I really will!"

The man had a cigarette in his hand and threw it in the water, I watched it go until I couldn't see it anymore.

"No you won't." he said.

I looked back at him, looking at him with disbelief. "Excuse me? What you mean ' _no I won't'_? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't even know me, so don't judge me." I said harshly, I gripped my hands on the rails.

"Well, you would have done it already." The stranger said, shrugging, "Now come on, take my hand."

I looked and I saw he offered his hand again.

I looked at him. Why did he want to save me? He didn't know me, and besides, he didn't know what I have been going through. I wasn't going to give in, I would have rather died.

I scoffed.

"I'm warning you again! Go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go then I have to jump in after you."

My mouth opened wide in shock. What in the world? Why would he risk his life for me? It didn't make any sense at all. He would die! He had to be zany.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. You'll die." I said. That was a low blow to me. I didn't want him or anyone dying because of me.

The young man took off his jacket.

"I'm a good swimmer." He said, unlacing his shoes.

I tried a different tactic. There was no way I was going to let someone die for me.

"I meant the fall alone would kill you before you hit the water." I said hurriedly, hoping he would change his mind. Surely he would care more for himself than to jump after me.

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest, I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold."

I gulped and I stared at him to see if he was lying. I was quite good at noticing if people were lying to me.

Unfortunately, the young man's eyes told me that he was very honest.

I looked down at the water. I really hated cold water and I thought this wasn't the way I wanted to die. I didn't want to die in a sea of coldness, well... depending how cold the water would be.

"How cold, may I ask?" I asked the man with a sceptical expression.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He replied, taking off his shoe and started unlacing the other shoe.

I chewed on my lip when the man spoke again.

"Have you...ever been to Wisconsin?"

I looked back at him, confused by his question. Wisconsin? Where was he going with this?

"What? No."

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid, me and my father were ice fishing out on Lake Wissota… Ice fishing's is-"

"I'm not an idiot, I know what ice fishing is!" I said in an irritated voice. I wanted to jump and ignore this man who was distracting me, but a very little part in me, I wanted to listen and jump back onto the deck. That was only a little part of me resisting letting go of the rails.

"Sorry, it's just… you look like kind of an indoor girl," he said, gesturing to my dress. "Anyway I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold… like right down there… it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think… at least not about anything but the pain."

I didn't realise I still had my mouth opened as I was listening to his story. I had goose pimples all over me as the chilly breeze hit my skin. The man took off his other shoe.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said. I don't have a choice."

I looked at him and I felt that I wanted to go back to the deck. I considered doing it when he spoke again.

"I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

My jaw clenched and my eyes flashed dangerously.

"You're insane!" I said coldly. "Now, go away! I don't need anyone saving me!"

The man gave a small smile and I turned away from him and looked down at the water.

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, Miss. I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship."

I looked over and I saw he was much closer and his hand out for me to take.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

I stared at this madman for a while when I saw something in his eyes…

Compassion.

I wasn't sure if I was making the right decision. Although, I believed I didn't really want to die in the cold water. It wasn't the most beautiful way to end a life. I thought of Rose and how my death would have affected her. Rose was the one person I truly cared for. I couldn't do this to her, it would kill her. My mother, oh god. As much as I loved her, I felt guilty that I was robbing my life so suddenly. Mother would be devastated and she would live in a convent, praying for my soul would be safe with god for the rest of her life. Caledon... all right, I wasn't fond of the man, but he was soon going to be part of my family. Ugh, the thought of him in my family was enough to make me shudder.

I let go of my right hand and carefully reaches for his hand and he took it firmly. His hand was warm and there was bit of a twitching sensation as soon as I touched his hand and the twitch ran through to my arm. I turned myself carefully towards him, my left hand still gripping for life on the rails. The tears stopped falling from my eyes as I looked straight at his azure orbits.

"Phew. I'm Jack Dawson." The man said, giving a comforting smile.

I gave a weak smile. "I am Evelyn DeWitt Bukater."

"I'm gonna have you need you to write that down." Jack teased.

For a first time in a while, I gave an airy laugh and he smiled.

"Come on."

I nodded and I placed one foot over the rail but to my utter shock, my foot slipped on the rail and I fell and I gave a piercing shriek in fright as I tumbled down. Luckily though, Jack caught my arm and gripped tightly. I tried to grab the rail with my other hand and I caught on to it.

"Help! Help!" I shrieked, I could barely feel tears straying from my eyes and l looked up at Jack in desperation.

"I got you. I won't let go." He said.

I tried to get some kind of a foothold on the hall and it worked, a small spread of relief went all over me and Jack tried to lift me over the railing but my foot slipped again and I screamed in terror.

"Listen, I won't let go, you need to pull yourself up." Jack said.

I looked up at him and I nodded and I pulled myself onto the rails and Jack clutched onto me and stumbled back as I fell over the railing. I was feeling so cold and I realised I was trembling and the tears were stilling falling. Jack fell on me. My heart rate went fast than ever before and the waterworks began again, I tried to breathe slowly but I couldn't control myself, I breathed loudly from the fright I had.

It was frightening to know how very close I was to dying.

I was about to thank Jack for pulling me up when I heard a manly voice spoke.

"Here. What's all this?"

I felt Jack let go and I was still on the deck. I couldn't believe that I nearly plunged myself to the water and how close to death I was. I truly felt that I wasn't ready to die…

"Stand back! Don't move an inch!"

I looked up and saw an officer pointing at Jack, another officer was behind.

Oh my God. Now I saw what they were thinking. I glanced down and I saw my dress was just above my knees, and I was trembling and Jack's jacket and shoes were on the deck.

"Fetch the Master at Arms." An officer said to the officer behind him.

I tried to sit up but I was shivering and my head was going a one hundred miles a minute. The officer asked if I was all right and asked for my name. I sat on a bench, away from Jack. I looked up to see Jack was staring at me. I turned away, feeling uncomfortable and the officer got another officer to get someone. A couple of minutes, to my horror, Caledon came with Lovejoy and a merchant I recognised, his name was Colonel Archibald Gracie, and so did the Master at Arms. I wondered where Mother and Rose were, and if they knew what happened to me.

The merchant wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and asked if I wanted a sip of brandy, I refused. Secretly; I didn't like the taste of brandy because it was a smoky flavour that reminded me of my father drinking and gambling in the smoking room in a posh club in London. I glanced at Jack who was being detained by the Master at Arms, to my surprise, he was handcuffing Jack. However, that was all I saw until Caledon stood in front of me. I wiped the tears off my face with my trembling pale hand.

"Miss, are you sure you don't want a brandy?" said the Colonel, holding out the brandy to me.

I shook him off, "No, thank you, Colonel. I am fine."

I glanced over and I saw Caledon grabbed Jack by the lapels.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée's sister?" Caledon snapped at Jack.

I saw Jack's eyes went to me and I felt my heart rate jolted for a second. I looked away, my face poured hot tears down my face. Would Jack tell him what happened, what I was about to do?

"Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!" snarled Caledon.

I couldn't take it. I felt so horrid, the hot steam of shame travelled all over me in my body like a sickening disease. I would never let anyone take the fall for me, not even Rose, who was the closest person I have caring for.

I got up and went over to Caledon, still wrapped in the thin blanket.

"Cal, stop! I can explain... It was an accident." I blurted.

It was the first time I ever called him by his nickname.

Caledon looked down at me, disbelief shown on his face.

"An-an accident?" he said.

I nodded "Yes, it was."

I never really lied because I don't like lying and I detested liars. But I felt that this was the right thing to do. I wasn't going to tell that I nearly succeeded committing suicide. I couldn't allow Jack to be punished for something he did I deemed to be noble.

"Honestly, it was stupid of me... I was leaning over the rails and I slipped." I said casually.

I couldn't believe I lied so easily like it rolled over my tongue, I saw that Caledon didn't believe me and I glanced at Jack who had looked at me with surprise. I had to try and make myself more believable.

"I needed some air and I decided to walk around for a while and I came over here and I was leaning far over to see the ah… the ah… um… ah-"

Now I was surely going to be caught. I wasn't really good with naming machinery.

"Propellers?" said Caledon.

I nodded, "Yes, that's right... the propellers. I slipped over the rails and I would've gone overboard, however Mr. Dawson here, was close by and he saved me and he almost went over himself, then I called out for help and he was able to pull me back onto the ship."

"You wanted to see the propellers?"

"I-I heard a few crew members talking about the propellers and I wanted to see them myself." I said.

Caledon nodded.

I glanced at Jack worriedly. I hoped he wasn't going to tell the truth about me trying to kill myself.

"Like I said… Women and machinery do not mix." Colonel Gracie said.

The Master in Arms looked at Jack, "Was that the way of it?"

Jack turned to me and my eyes widened, he looked at me with uncertainty. I moved my mouth saying ' _please_.' Without trying to be discovered.

"Yeah." Jack said. "That was pretty much it."

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling. Inside of me, I thanked him to keep this a secret.

"Well, the boy's a hero then. Good for you, son, well done!" said the Colonel, then he turned to Caledon. "So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?"

I watched as the Master at Arms took out the handcuffs from Jack.

I turned and I saw Caledon rubbing my arms.

"Let's get you in. You must be freezing, Evelyn."

"I'm fine, honestly." I said.

I walked with Caledon and the Colonel when the Colonel piped. "Ah, perhaps a little something for the boy?"

Caledon, Colonel and I stopped walking.

"Oh, right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it."

My nose wrinkled in disgust. Excuse me but I don't believe that I am worth twenty dollars! I was no prize doll to be exchanged by money. I went in front of Caledon with a frown on my face.

"Excuse me, Caledon. Is that the going rate for saving your fiancée's sister? What would Rose say?" I said crossly, my eyebrows furrowing.

Caledon blinked and mused. "Evie is displeased. Mmm… what to do?"

Caledon turned back to Jack. I couldn't believe that Caledon just gave me a nickname. Ugh, it was horrible and I didn't liked being called Evie. It was a close sounding of the word envy.

"I know."

Caledon took a few steps to Jack. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?"

Jack glanced at me then back at Caledon. "Sure, count me in."

"Good. Settled then." Caledon said.

Caledon turned towards the Colonel and me and asked if I was cold and I replied no. I heard Caledon mutter to the Colonel.

"This should be amusing."

I shook my head at Caledon and I chewed on my lip. I knew Caledon looked down upon the lower class, but I didn't want him to humiliate Jack.

"I hope you won't make a fool out of him, Caledon. He did save my life after all." I said with a stern tone.

"Of course, Evelyn." Caledon replied, "I am not one for making a person look foolish."

I exhaled noisily and smiled and I felt something that I haven't felt before.

There was someone else I can trust.

His name was Jack Dawson.

That night, I sat down between mother and Rose in the parlour room as Caledon explained what happened on the back of the ship, Lovejoy was behind Caledon, playing his role as bodyguard. Rose gave me a comforting hug and mother scowled at me for leaving the first class gate, although she gave me a kiss on the forehead. Caledon and Lovejoy went back to the smoking room and mother retired for the night, leaving me and Rose in the parlour room.

"Are you all right? Do you need a blanket? Or wine?" said Rose worriedly.

"I am fine, sister, thank you." I said, smiling. "I might play some music on the piano."

I went over to the other room next to the parlour room where there was a grand piano. Music was a great comfort to me. I sat on the bench and flexed my fingers and started to play my favourite tune. A musician named Schumann played Romance in F Major, Op. 28 No. 2

"I always liked this song..." said Rose, sitting down next to me.

"I know."

It was silent for a time while I played and I brought up something that had been in my mind.

"When we reach America, things will be different." I said.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Rose had gone white.

"I know."

I played the higher notes and glanced around to see if mother or Caledon were nearby then I dropped my voice lower.

"What are you going to do?" I said.

Rose didn't answer.

Rose had been looking for a way to stop the wedding but every time she had found a way, it had been foiled by mother.

"I can't do anything... but to accept it." Rose said ruefully.

I played the last notes and stopped playing.

"I don't like this, I hate it... I hate we're going to be married." I said.

"Everything will be fine... mother believes it, and so do I." Rose said, patting my back gently.

"How?" I said with a disbelieving tone. "How can you accept marriage? Especially to Caledon?" I said with disgust lacing my voice.

Rose frowned a bit, "Well, I believe I will love him, I eventually will. Mother said it was the same thing for her and our late father and she said it will happen to me. She believes I will be happy with him."

I shook my head. I really couldn't believe what Rose was saying. She was being blinded, of course, it was mother's doing. Rose was engaged to Caledon ever since she was sixteen, and Mother had been planning the wedding for two years to be a grand occasion, it will feature in the newspapers all over New York.

"And look what happened next, father is gone and mother is pressuring us to marry for wealth."

I noticed Rose winced.

"Anyway, I am going to retire, goodnight." Rose said.

"Sweet dreams," I said flatly.

Rose nodded and left and I was the only one left.

I went over to my room and I saw the wrecked state of my room. I felt a bit responsible for my tantrum rampage so I got a piece of material from the drawers and cleaned up a bit before tying a knot around the fabric like a bag and shoved it under my bed, and I changed into my nightgown and cleaned up my makeup and removed my earrings.

I didn't understand. Marriage seemed like a far away idea I wanted in my life. Sure, to be married to a man you love seemed completely blissful, but I didn't to marry at the age of seventeen, ugh. I felt like I could do more with my life. I felt like I was born in the wrong time because I thought I was different from many women. I was going to try and stop Caledon from marrying Rose, even if I had to cut the brakes off from the wedding car or lock the priest in a confession box. I wouldn't care if my mother would berate me, or even send me to a convent for punishment, but I cared for my sister's happiness. I found it strange that the sisterly role reversed. I was acting older and Rose was acting younger than me.

Tomorrow, I will find Jack and I will thank him for keeping my secret.

 **I hope you liked this chapter and Chapter 4 will be coming in two weeks. I do intend to complete this story depending on the likes and reviews I get.**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Blossoming Friendship

**Hi Everyone,**

 **I am back. I had reviewed the comments and I thank everyone for reading this story and for folling and favoriting it. I had tried to make my character Evelyn different and putting scene's that aren't from the movie.**

 **I also wanted to ask you if you would like me to do another story, based on Sister Act 2: Back in the habit. I had started writing it and I wanted to ask you lovely people if you would like to post it up.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I wrote it.**

 **\- Miss Victoria 20.**

CHAPTER FOUR

A BLOSSOMING FRIENDSHIP

The light hit my eyes and I opened my eyes and the first thing I realized was that I was smiling. What? Smiling? That wasn't like me at all. I never woke up and found myself smiling. I tried to think why would I be smiling and I remembered the man with dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, who saved me.

Jack Dawson.

There was a peculiar feeling in my stomach as I thought of the dark blonde haired man. It was a feeling of nerves, I suppose. I had wanted to find Jack Dawson and thank him, but how could I?

Today's date was the thirteenth of April nineteen twelve. I got up and Jane dressed me in a dark blue dress, my hair was up and I was ready to go, Jane offered to put on some makeup but I refused, I liked my face to be natural for now, I had worn makeup about every day, I saw no reason to wear makeup during the day, I hardly had any blemishes on my skin. Jane asked if I wanted to wear pearl drop earrings, something my father gave to me on my tenth birthday, I accepted and I pulled them on me.

"You look lovely, miss." Jane said, smiling at me.

"Thank you, Jane." I said, smiling.

"Mrs. DeWitt Bukater wanted you to join her in the parlour room with Miss Rose, miss."

I nodded and with the final fixes, I went over to the parlour room where I saw mother and Rose in the parlour room.

We had breakfast consisting toast, seasonal fruit, bacon, eggs, muffins, waffles and jam. Mother invited several ladies to join us for breakfast while Caledon was talking to Colonel Gracie. To mother's disappointment, and to my delight, Margaret came in and joined our table. Rose and I secretly smiled at mother's stony expression.

After breakfast, Mother decided to stay at the table and talk to the Countess of Rothes. Rose and I wanted to visit the library to escape the talk of the rich lifestyle, so we excused ourselves and left the room.

"Do you know where the library is?" I asked Rose.

"No, perhaps someone here will know." Rose replied.

We looked around and we saw Mr. Andrews with his black book at the top of the grand staircase.

"Mr. Andrews!" said Rose.

We went over and we asked for directions for the library. Mr. Andrews more than happy to direct us to the library. We were glad of his company. He talked briefly of his ship, and the library, which consisted more than one thousand books, and there was more libraries in the ship. I smiled at this, I really wanted to visit all the libraries and spend time reading.

When we reached the library, there were many gentlemen reading, with a pipe in their mouths. Mr. Andrews left, bidding us to have fun. Rose and I looked around the library, it was as big as the national library in London. I picked up a random book that was about a play called Macbeth.

I wasn't sure how long it has been we have been in the library until I looked up and I saw it was around twelve o clock and I had forgotten about looking for Jack Dawson.

"I need to go, Rose." I said, dropping the book down.

"Why?" said Rose, peeking up at me.

"I—I want to look around more, I'll come back to the library some other time"

Rose chuckled, "It's all right, and I'll see you later, Evelyn. Do you want to take the book with you?"

I nodded. I never heard of Macbeth and I was already in love with the story. I took the book with me and wrote my name and the book I was burrowing and when I would return the book on a log book at the front desk of the library. I walked up to the ship's deck and I returned to the first class gate and opened it and entered another realm.

I went over to the edge of the third class gate and opened it to go down.

It was very different setting than to the one I was used to. There were mothers with children, children were running in between the benches and yelling in several languages I did not understand. Mothers scolding at their children. There was an old lady yelling, and men playing chess. There were young women doing needlepoint and reading books.

This was quite a vision.

I smiled as I watched children playing with each other and music was heard from the piano. There were three boys who were shouting, scrambling around chasing a rodent under the bench. Then I saw the man who saved me from last night mishap.

Jack was playing with a little girl and he had a sketchbook with him.

Jack's gaze went straight to me as I went closer to him, I looked around and I saw everyone looking at me. There was a hush silence.

Instantly, I felt uncomfortable being in the centre of attention. I saw people looked at me with resentment, my heart drops and I looked around saw people, particularly men, gawking at me like I was a princess.

Jack stood up, smiling.

"Hello Mr. Dawson," I said, trying to muster a smile.

"Hello Evelyn." Jack said.

I tried with everything I got to avoid looking around, "Could I speak to you in private?"

"Uh, yes. Of course. After you."

Jack motioned me ahead and I followed out to the deck where we were walking side by side. I was feeling a little awkward with him, all I could think about was about last night, I barely noticed we were walking pass people reading and talking in steamer chairs and some people looked at us like a mismatched couple. I blushed.

"So, you got a last name by the way?" Jack asked.

"DeWitt Bukater." I said.

There was an awkward silence until I spoke with nerve.

"Mr. Dawson, I-"

"Jack," said Jack.

"Jack," I said. It was the first time I spoke his name. It felt strange to call men by their first names, the only person I did was Caledon because Rose said it was all right for me to call him by his first name. "I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you."

I didn't know what it was. But I felt comfortable around him and it was strange to feel that I was being myself instead of putting a first-class lady façade.

"Well, here you are."

I nodded, "Here I am… I wanted to thank you for what you did. Not just for… well, pulling me back. But also for your discretion."

"You're welcome." Jack said.

I sighed. He must have thought that I was a spoiled princess who didn't get her way and was going to kill herself because I didn't get what I want. It was an ugly truth of myself.

I don't get what I want.

"Look," I said, sighing again. "I know what you must be thinking, Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?"

I looked down at my dress.

"That's not what I was thinking," Jack said. We stopped walking and I looked at him. "What I was thinking was what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she thought she had no way out."

I swallowed, I felt like I couldn't breathe when I felt the weight of my issues leaned on my shoulders.

"Well," I said, and then I walked over to the rail, looking at the ocean. I felt like I was going to cry or scream if I couldn't lift off the pressure off from my shoulders. "It was everything. It was them. It was their whole world and I was trapped in it like a fly in a spider web. I had to just get away. Just run and run away from everything, then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship. Even this ship isn't big enough to get away from them. Before I can even process what I was doing, I went over the rail. I was so furious that they are pulling my strings like a puppet. I want to show them that they'll be sorry."

I said all this in a rush and I glanced over at Jack and saw his eyes poured out sympathy.

"Uh huh. They'll be sorry. Of course you'll be dead."

I nodded and then I rolled my eyes, "My god. I am such an idiot, I made a fool of myself."

"That penguin from last night, is he one of them."

I chuckled, "Penguin? Oh, you mean Caledon? He is them."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jack asked.

I shook my head, "Goodness, no. He is engaged to my sister, Rose."

I looked over at the ocean. "I will too. By the time the Titanic reaches New York City I will be engaged to a forty two year old man who is incredibly wealthy he could purchase the Buckingham Palace. I never met the man, but…"

I turned to Jack. "I heard he has an engagement ring ready for me, the diamond is as big as a golf ball."

"God, you would have gone straight to the bottom if you were wearing it." Jack said, grinning.

Jack and I laughed and I saw a passing steward frowning at Jack because of his lacking of first class fashion. I gave the steward a haughty glare.

"So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off cause you're marrying this fella."

I nodded. "Exactly."

"So don't marry him." Jack said simply.

I stared at him. He really had no idea what my world was like. I always wished it was simple to say no to something you don't want.

I sighed.

"If it were only that easy." I said wistfully.

"It is that simple."

I shook my head, "No, it's really isn't. Jack… please do not judge me until you see a glimpse of my world."

"Well, I suppose I will tonight."

I looked away when I saw him staring at me. Oh, of course, Jack was invited for dinner tonight. My heart fluttered and suddenly I thought the weather was very hot.

No, it wasn't.

I turned to him and saw he carried a brown leather book.

"What is that?"

Jack shrugged, "Just some sketches."

"May I see?" I asked.

I didn't wait, I grabbed the book and I sat down on a deck chair and I opened the book and I instantly saw talent. Raw talent. To me, Jack's drawings expressed humanity. There was a drawing of an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, a father and daughter at the rail.

It was exquisite works of art.

"Goodness, Jack, these are quite good. Actually, they're very good." I said breathlessly.

Jack sat down next to me. "Well, they didn't think too much of them in _Paree_."

I glanced at him, "Paris?"

He nodded, his eyes were glued to me. I stared at him for a moment when I felt a blush coming across my face and I looked down at his sketches. I looked over at another page and saw a drawing of a nude woman.

"Well, well, well…" I said, my eyebrows rose. I stared at the picture. The drawings were real with expressive hands and eyes, and almost uncomfortably intimate. I looked up and saw couple strolling by them and I raise the book so they couldn't see.

"A-and these were drawn from life?" I asked, my face was already red.

"Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off."

I looked hard at one of the drawings, the girl posed half in the sun and the other half in the shadow, her hand lies at her chin, one furled and one open like a flower – beautiful and graceful. I felt a pang of jealously, the woman was breathtaking.

I wished I was beautiful.

"You like this woman. You used her several times." I said stately.

"She had beautiful hands." Jack said.

I turned to him with a smirk, "I think you had a love affair with her."

Jack chuckled, "No, no. Just with her hands."

I smiled, hiding the fact that I think I fancy Jack Dawson. But how could I have done such a thing? I barely knew him.

"You have a gift, Jack… you do. You see people."

"I see you," Jack said.

My smile grew, "And?"

"You wouldn'ta jumped."

My smile faltered and I looked away from him and I closed the book and gave it back to him.

"Perhaps I would've." I said.

"No, I don't think so," said Jack.

"What makes you so certain?" I asked, my eyebrow rose.

"It was the look in your eyes." Jack said simply.

I stared at Jack until I felt something grow hot on my face. "Shall we continue?" I said.

"Yeah," said Jack, blinking and he stood up.

We walked around the deck promenade; we went pass people lounging on deck chairs in the late afternoon sunlight.

"You know, my dream has always been to just leave behind my mother and become an artist, sleeping on the beach. Poor, but free." I said, smiling.

"What about your sister?" said Jack, smiling.

"I would ask her if she would like to come with me. I wouldn't mind sleeping near the ocean, or in a garret."

"You wouldn't last a week," said Jack chortling, "There's no hot water and hardly ever any caviar.

I felt the blood from my face drained. "Ugh, I hate caviar! They're unborn baby fish. When I see people eat caviar, I think of people eating embryos. It's horrid. And I'm tired to people dismissing my dream with a laugh and a pat on the shoulder."

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." Jack said.

"Well," I said shrugging, "I forgive you. There's something in me, I don't know what it is, where I should be an artist, or a musician, or a nurse to help people, or… a dancer… like a ballerina performing Cinderella."

"What have you got there, in your hand?" Jack asked.

I looked down and I forgot to put the book back in my room.

"Oh, it's a library book." I said, handing the book to him.

Jack looked over the cover and his eyebrow rose.

"Macbeth?"

I nodded.

Jack gave a dazzling smile. "I never thought of you to like something so violent."

"You know the story of Macbeth?" I asked, watching him interestedly. Never, had I found someone who enjoyed Shakespeare's work.

"Yeah, I read a bit of Shakespeare's work when I was working in London."

Jack handed the book back to me.

I shrugged. "I love reading...I cannot stop, it's like a compulsion to me."

We walked around until the sun began to set, talking about our dreams and future. Now were talking about his life.

"So then what, "Mr. Jack Dawson?" I said, grinning.

"Well, then logging got to be too much work, so I went down to Los Angeles to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even have a roller-coaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents apiece."

"A whole ten cents?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, it was great money," said Jack, then he continued, "I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But only in the summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing."

I sighed, I saw myself envious of his lifestyle. He could go anywhere he wanted, do what he wanted, eat what he liked, not having to be bossed around by anyone, pretending to be something he's not.

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it."

I turned to him, "Promise me we'll got there sometime… to the pier... even if we only just talk about it."

Jack smiled dazzlingly. "Alright. We're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up, go skiing in the winter, fly in a hot air balloon, and we'll ride horses on the beach… right in the sunset, but you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff."

I was laughing by this point. It would be brilliant if we could do all those things. It sounded wonderful to be free and have not a care in the world until he said the last six words made me nervous.

"Y-you mean one leg on each side, right?" I said, then I bit my lip. "Can you show me?"

Jack still had his glistening smile on him, "Sure, if you like."

I nodded, "Teach me to ride like a man."

"And chew tobacco like a man," Jack said in a southern accent.

I chuckled, "how about walk, talk, sit, stand, eat and... spit like a man." I said, copying his southern accent.

"They didn't teach at finishing school?" Jack said, chortling.

I shook my head, "No."

Jack grabbed my hand and said, "Well, let's go and do it."

My smile was wiped from my face and was replaced by shock. "What? Now?"

"Come on," said Jack, tugging at my hand.

"Jack, no, Jack, no, I couldn't… no Jack… I really couldn't…"

But Jack ignored my protest and he pulled me to the first class upper deck.

"Watch closely," he said, letting go of my hand.

He arched back and hawked toward and spat, I watched as it went over the water.

"That looks disgusting," I said, grinning, but I didn't really care.

"Your turn." Jack said, turning to me.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching and then I turned screwed my mouth and spat towards the water.

"Nope, that was pitiful. Here like this... you hawk it down... then roll it on your tongue, up to the front, then a big breath and spit. You see the range on that thing.

I followed his instructions and let the spit fly from my mouth.

"That was better." Said Jack, "But you need to work on arching your back to gain a bit of leverage…"

I didn't pay attention to him when I saw my mother, Rose, the Countess of Rothes and Margaret Brown watched us. I tapped on Jack's arm a number of times and indicated to the group.

I went over to mother.

"Mother, Rose… may I introduce Jack Dawson."

I saw Rose smiling at Jack cordially. Although, mother looked at him with a cold expression.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

I knew she didn't really like him, she looked up and down at him at his clothing. Rose smiled and nodded to Jack, and I saw Margaret indicated to her mouth and I saw Jack wiped down his saliva.

"He saved me last night at the lower deck." I said.

"Well, Jack, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot." Margaret said, grinning at Jack.

I heard a trumpet playing, announcing dinner.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?" said Margaret, as she rolled her eyes.

Rose and I laughed nervously before we both looked at mother.

I cleared my throat, "Shall we go and dress, mother? Rose?"

I went over to them and looked over at my shoulder, "I'll see you at dinner, Jack."

Mother, Countess of Rothes, Rose and I walked away and mother chose her moment to scowl at me.

"Evelyn, look at yourself… out in the sun with no hat. Honestly."

"I am fine, mother." I said. "I didn't get burnt in the sun."

"You look like you had a good time," said Rose, smiling at me.

Rose leaned toward me and whispered, "You're glowing."

I shook my head, dismissing what she had said.

"I had a fine time." I said nonchalantly.

It wasn't actually true; I had the best time in a long time with a new friend. It wasn't every day I get to make friends. But Jack was one good friend, more than anyone else on the ship. I wasn't sure why that was the case, maybe it was because he saved me, or he had got to know how I was, he had seen and heard me breaking down about my turbulent life, he was the only person who knew I wasn't like the other first class people, maybe it was we made a promise to do all those fun things together, or because he was different from the other people I know.

Rose smirked and patted my hand.

 **I hope you like this chapter and feel free to comment :)**

 **until next time...**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fine Dining & A Wild Party

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I want to thank you all for reading my story and I hope you all enjoy it. I am back with another update and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please feel free to comment on anything : )**

 **Miss Victoria 20**

CHAPTER FIVE

FINE DINING AND A WILD PARTY

I was wearing a fine burgundy dress with glittery black lace, my favourite dress to be exact. It revealed the shape of my figure nicely. I had nice curves, but mother said I had to stick thin to attract men. I had chosen this dress because I wanted to impress Jack. Jane had made my hair into a half-do and chose the earrings to go with the dress, they were simple silver dangle earrings. I wanted the jewellery to be simple, I didn't want to look like I overstuffed vulture like the other first class women. All I wanted was to look simple but pretty tonight.

I looked at my vanity mirror and I saw I looked nice, which was replaced to replicate the old one. My makeup was done firstly, with a nice champagne Smokey eye makeup, then putting on the dress and then the hair.

"You look breathtaking, Miss," said Jane, smiling at my reflection.

"Thank you, Jane." I said, smiling gratefully.

"Would you like to wear your gloves?" Jane asked.

"No, I will not wear them, thank you, Jane."

I bade her goodnight and told her I didn't require her service for the rest of the night. I went out to see Rose and Caledon linking hands in the Parlour Room. Rose was simply breathtaking in her red and black glittering dress.

"Shall we go?" said Caledon.

I nodded and I walked next to Rose.

I remembered the first time I entered the Grand staircase. My breath was taken away by the overhead glass dome with a crystal chandelier at the center. There was about six stories of the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent navel architecture. Several gentlemen nodded at me when they saw me.

I fidgeted with my hands and I let mother, Rose and Caledon walk ahead of me. I had butterflies in my stomach and I saw a familiar face.

Jack was dressed in a fine suit, his dark blonde hair slick back with gel. He really looked like a first class gentleman, I wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for his handsome face.

I smiled at him and my breath was gone when he looked up at me. I walked down the stairs towards him as carefully as I could be. I knew I could easily trip over the dress.

My eyes were glued on Jack and my heart raced as I drew closer to him. When I was less than two steps away, Jack took my hand and kissed the back of my fingers. I was beaming uncontrollably.

Jack murmured that he had always wanted to try doing that.

I laughed.

Behind Jack, were mother, Rose and Caledon. Jack offered his arm and I placed my arm around and he took my hand gently.

"You look really dashing, Jack." I murmured to him.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad, Evelyn." Jack said, grinning. "You look beautiful."

I grinned at him and I turned to Caledon.

"Caledon, surely you remember Mr. Dawson?" I said.

Caledon turned and searched up and down at Jack's attire.

"Dawson. I didn't recognize you. Amazing, you could almost pass for a gentlemen." Caledon said snidely.

"Cal," Rose said, sighing.

I nearly frowned at him, but I settled for pursing my lips. I glanced at Rose and Rose looked apologetically at me and gives Jack a reassuring smile.

"It is nice to see you again, Mr. Dawson."

Jack nodded politely at Rose.

Caledon turned to Rose. "You had seen him before, sweet pea?"

"Yes, darling," said Rose gently, "At the docks in the afternoon."

I was grateful that Rose didn't say anything about she witnessing Jack and I spitting. I would surely get a scorn from him.

"Shall we?" said Caledon.

Rose nodded.

Jack and I followed Caledon and Rose to the D-Deck reception. The party descended to dinner and we encountered Margaret Brown. She grinned at Jack and went over to him.

"Care to escort a lady?" she said.

"Of course," said Jack, smiling kindly, offering his free arm to her.

"Remember, Jack. The only thing they respect is money, so just act like you own a gold mine and you're in the club." Margaret murmured to Jack.

I felt a rush of gratitude for Margaret. I thought she might have been the one to help Jack dress up for the occasion and helped him to be comfortable and blend in with the First Class society. I glanced at Jack and I saw he was playing the part of a nobleman well, I couldn't tell if he was nervous, although he was hiding his emotions really well behind the facade.

Margaret went over to talk to John Jacob Aster. I stayed with Jack and pointed out to several nobles.

"There's the Countess Rothes... and that's John Jacob Astor, he's the richest man on the ship. His little wifey there, Madeleine, is a year older than me and in a delicate condition, see how she's trying to hide it. It was quite the scandal."

Jack chuckled.

I nodded towards a couple, "Over there is Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. She's very popular with the royals." I said and waved at Lucile and turned to an elderly gentleman, "That's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Auburt. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course."

I saw John Jacob Astor and Madeleine near us and we went over. Madeleine was subtlety clutching her stomach.

"J.J., Madeleine, I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson, a friend of mine."

Astor shook Jack's hand.

"It's good to meet you Jack. Are you of the Boston Dawsons?"

"No, the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually." Jack said.

"Oh yes," said J.J, nodding, but I could see he looked puzzled. Madeleine appraised Jack and whispered in my ear.

"It's a pity we're both spoken for, isn't it?"

"Madeleine!" I hissed playfully.

Madeleine rolled her eyes and smiled.

We went over to the Dining Saloon and it was a like a palace ballroom with chandeliers, well dressed people and enchanting music played by a small orchestra. Near us, there was a table of men talking of politics.

I sighed and murmured, "An infant changes a dinner party conversation from politics to poop."

Jack snorted.

Unfortunately, my seat was three seats away from Jack. I sat between Rose and Madeleine. At the table there was myself, Jack, Captain Edward Smith, Mr. Andrews, Caledon, Rose, Mother, Mr. Ismay, Colonel Gracie, Margaret Brown, the Countess, Guggenheim, Madame Aubert and the Astor couple.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson. I hear they're quite good on this ship." Mother asked. I glanced at her with a warning look and Rose subtlety shook her head in disappointment. Of course, Mother and Caledon were alike, they looked down at the low class people as rodents.

Jack answered smoothly like a gentleman, "The best I've seen, Ma'am. Hardly any rats."

The people at the table laughed and I saw my mother looked outwitted. I shared a secret smile with Rose.

I glanced over at Jack and motioned him to take his napkin off his plate.

Caledon spoke, "Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancée's sister last night."

"How do you take your caviar, sir?" asked an elderly waiter to Jack.

I glanced over at Jack and he said, "No caviar for thanks, never did like it much."

He glanced at me with a straight face and I smiled.

"Where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" asked Rose with genuine interest.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humour."

Rose smiled.

Salad was served and I saw Jack reach for the fish fork, luckily, Margaret indicated to the right fork and he changed the forks around.

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Mother asked coldly.

"Mother!" I hissed under my breath, giving her a stern look.

Margaret and Rose gave a warning look to mother. I really wished Mother wouldn't make everyone see Jack differently. We were all human beings, but Jack was more human than my mother. Mother was a like a hungry electric ill, waiting for the moment to strike and win. She always wanted to win.

"Well, it's a big world. And I want to see it before I go. My father was always talking about going to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in and never did see it."

I looked at Jack, my face softened. He never really did tell me anything about his family. I listened to him with utmost attention.

"You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, my folks died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road ever since. Something like that teaches you take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

I smiled with pride. Something in his speech made me more motivated to do more with my life than to live like a first class socialite. I wanted to go and travel around, see the world and cultures and do what Jack did. He was living his life.

"Well said, Jack," said Margaret.

"Hear, hear," said Colonel Gracie.

I rose my glass from the table, looking at Jack.

"To making each day count." I said.

Everyone chanted and raised their glass and took a sip. Of course, mother was one to spoil the moment.

"How is it you have the means to travel?" said Mother.

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand at poker."

Jack glanced at me. "A very lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck," said Colonel Gracie pompously.

"A real man makes his own luck, Archie," said Caledon.

"Mr. Andrews, what are you doing? I see you everywhere writing in this little book." Rose said.

She took the book from him and reads aloud. "' _Increase number of screws in hat hooks from two to three_.' You build the biggest ship in the world and this preoccupies you?"

Mr. Andrews smiled awkwardly.

"He knows every rivet in her, don't you Thomas?" said Mr. Ismay.

"All three million of them." Mr. Andrews answered.

"His blood and soul are in the ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Andrews."

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews. Truly." Rose said to Mr. Andrews. "You're library was remarkable."

Mr. Andrews genuinely smiled at her, "Thank you, Rose."

Dessert was served and I ordered a slice of Victoria Sponge cake. A waiter arrived with cigars in a humidor on a wheeled cart. The men started clipping the ends and lighting.

I leaned over to Jack and murmur, "Now it'll be the brandies in the smoking room."

I glanced over where Colonel Gracie stood up, "Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?"

I turned away and leaned over again and whispered to Jack, "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

I looked over and I saw Rose's eyes sparkled at me. 'What?' I mouthed at her.

Rose shook her head and she smiled.

"Joining us, Dawson?" Colonel Gracie asked, "You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?"

I looked over and saw Jack already on his feet. "No thanks, I'm heading back."

"Probably best," said Caledon. "It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come."

I shook my head at Caledon, who didn't notice and he and the other gentlemen went out of the Dining palace.

Jack came over to me.

"Must you go?" I said, a trace of plead in my voice. I really didn't want him to go.

"Time for me to row with the slaves."

I smiled weakly. "Still, you don't have to go..."

Jack leaned over and took my hand and kissed it and he let go and left, he glanced back at me and he was gone.

I felt something in my hand and saw it was a small piece of white paper and I looked around to see if anyone was watching, I saw mother looking at me and I turned my back to her and opened the note. It said:

 _Make it count. Meet me at the clock at 9._

I looked over at the clock and I had about ten minutes to meet Jack. I turned around and hit the note in my left hand and I saw my mother talking to the countess.

"Did he give it to you?" whispered Margaret.

I turned to her, looking surprised.

"Yes."

I looked down at my half-eaten dessert and I looked at Margaret.

"Thank you." I said softly.

Margaret looked at me.

"For helping him. Giving him the suit."

Margaret smiled warmly, "There's no need to thank me, Evie."

I smiled at her warmly. Somehow, I felt Margaret was more like a real mother to me than my actual mother. I nodded and engaged a conversation with her until there was a few minutes left and I announced that I was retiring for the night. I exited the dining palace and up the stairs to the clock and I saw Jack's back to me. I breathed in and out and I walked up to meet him. Before I could call out his name he turned and smiled at me with a mischievous grin.

"Wanna go to a real party?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded, "Count me in," I said.

Jack led me down to the third class area and we talked a bit until I got a bit of courage to ask him something.

"So what did you think? About the first class?" I asked with a awkwardness tone.

Jack glanced over at me and smiled, "It was a bit stale."

I laughed, "Now you got a bit of a taste of what I had gone through."

I walked down the stairs and every step I took, I could hear music. Very loud music was playing, I felt like the ground was shaking a little with every step I took and Jack opened the door, leading me to an open room where I instantly recognized that the third class party was very different to the first class. There was an Irish band, honking out lively loud music. There were people of all ages, dancing, drinking beer and wine, smoking, laughing and even brawling.

Jack introduced to me to his friend, Tommy Ryan, an Irish man in his mid twenties, and he pointed to a man who was dancing with a blonde woman, Jack told me his name was Fabrizio and who was Jack's oldest friend. Tommy handed me a pint of beer and I sat down, drinking and watching Jack dancing with a five year old girl. I cheered and clapped to the beat of the music.

At the small table, there was a blonde foreign man trying to engage me in a conversation but I couldn't because he was speaking in a different language I didn't speak and the music was so loud that the ground shook under my feet.

"I can't understand you," I said to the man.

The music ended and I clapped to the band and Jack came towards me.

"Come on," he said, offering his hand.

"What?" I said, my smile dropped. "Why?"

Jack took my hand and I was forced out of the chair and I was standing with Jack holding my hand and I realized I was so close to him.

"Jack, um... uh, I don't know how to do this," I said, my voice trembled.

"You have to come closer," Jack said, his hand slipped around my waist, pulling me closer and felt there was something electrifying at that moment.

Jack looked at the girl.

"You're still my best girl, Cora." He said.

The girl with curly brown hair smiled and I turned to Jack with a flushed face.

"I-I don't know the steps," I said, my mouth had gone dry.

"Me neither," said Jack.

The music started again and Jack was leading. It was a little awkward at first but after a moment, I started to get into the dancing. I smiled widely and I felt comfortable with the dancing.

"Wait," I said.

I pulled away and pulled off my heels and passed it to a lady and I went back dancing with Jack. The steps became fast.

The song ended and Jack stepped away from me and bowed, I did a little curtsy. Everyone laughed and applauded. We moved to a table and I took a drag from Tommy's cigarette and gave it back to him. I felt rebellious and confident. This was my true self.

A careless and wild seventeen year old.

This was how I wanted to be.

Jack got two pints of beer and I took one and chugged it almost completely until I caught Jack staring at me with surprise.

"What? Did you honestly think a first class girl can't drink?" I asked.

I laughed and suddenly a man crashed into Jack and he sloshed his beer on my dress. I didn't care at all if I got drowned in beer, in fact, I wouldn't care if I bathed in it. It would drive my mother mental.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Jack said sharply to the drunken man. Jack asked if I was alright and I told him I was. I went over to get another drink and I drunk the lot and and I went over to Tommy who was arm wrestling with the blonde Swedish man. Somehow, I was feeling light headed, warm, like I was floating on the clouds and there was a tingle in my fingers, and I had to admit, I never felt like this. The blonde Swedish man won the match and Tommy demanded a rematch. I took out his cigarette again and took a drag and set on the table.

"So, you think you're big tough men, let's see you do this."

I was wearing stockings and I raised my arms and my feet into a ballet stance goes up on point. I bit my tongue and I saw the men's mouth dropped open. My face scrunched up in pain and I fell because of the pain on my toes.

"Ow!"

Jack caught me and everyone laughed.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked with concern.

"I haven't done that in years." I said, laughing. "I'm fine."

I turned and I saw Caledon's lapdog face before he went back upstairs. I sighed. I hated that Caledon put his hound onto myself and Rose.

"I should be going," I said reluctantly and slowly. I saw Jack's face was so close that we nearly…

I pulled myself out from his grip and retrieved my heels and put them on. I asked if Jack would like to go for a short walk and he agreed to come. We were laughing and he taught me to sing a song called ' _Come Josephine_ '. We were singing until we reached the First Class entrance.

I sighed. I didn't want to go in there. I could hear the classical music.

I turned and went over to the rails where I could see the endless sea of stars in the sky.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" I said, looking up at the stars. "Jack… my circle. They think they're giants on the earth, they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little champagne bubble, and one day the bubble is going to burst."

I felt his hand touching mine and my heart rate went fast, electric current flowed through my body.

"You're not one of them. There's been a mistake," said Jack.

I looked over at him, "What do you mean? Mistake?"

"Uh huh," said Jack. He was leaning at the rail next to me. "You got mailed to the wrong address."

I laughed, "I suppose I did."

I saw a shooting star zoomed by in the sky.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" I said pointing. "That's the first time I ever seen one."

"That was a long one. My father used to say that whenever you saw one. It was a soul going to heaven."

I smiled, "I really like that. Aren't you supposed to make a wish on a shooting star?"

Jack glanced at me and I saw how close we were. We were very close that we could have kissed.

"What would you wish for?" Jack asked me.

I sighed. I knew it wasn't right. What I wished for was something I can never have.

I swallowed and I pulled back, "Something I cannot have."

"Goodnight, Jack. Thank you."

I smiled and I turned and walked as fast as I could away from him before he could say anything else.

I came to realize from that moment that I was in love with Jack Dawson. But did he love me? I doubted it very much. He couldn't...who could love me?

 **Well, that's it. Evelyn became a little drunk in the party, although she is a** _ **happy drunk**_ **. Evelyn falls in love with Jack but she doubts that he feels that same way. The next update is in a fortnight. Please leave a comment about this chapter. Until next time.**

 **Miss Victoria 20 : )**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cold Hearted Monster

**Hello, everyone.**

 **I was meant to update a few days ago but I fell really sick and I still am, but I am getting better. Anyways, I have posted another chapter which is shorter from the others and I wanted to say thank you for reading and posting comments, I love getting comments from readers, it makes my day so much better. I love that you think Evelyn as a different person from Rose. As for Jack, comment if you want Jack to survive or not, because it depends on you.**

 **Anyways, here is Chapter six.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**

CHAPTER SIX

COLD HEARTED MONSTER

It was the fourteenth of April nineteen twelve. I woke up and I twirled on a lock of my hair and I chuckled when I remembered what happened yesterday events. I spent the whole day with Jack and my feelings for him.

Someone knocked on the door and it opened and it revealed to be Jane, wearing her usual black and white servant attire. Jane went over and drew open the curtains.

"It's a beautiful day, miss. How did you sleep?" said Jane, going over to the closet and she picked out a corset.

"I slept really well, Jane. Thank you." I said.

I stood by the bed post when I changed from my white nightdress and Jane placed the corset on me, I liked it when Jane tied my corset, she always made sure they weren't too tight. I truly disliked corsets, they were very uncomfortable to wear… and the worst thing to happen is that you could barely breathe in them, which seemed to be a strange fashion in England.

The door opened and I heard mother said coldly, "Tea, Jane."

I turned and I saw Jane curtsied and left my room.

Mother went over to me and I turned while mother bind me tightly and I winced from the pain. I supposed Lovejoy told Caledon, who would have told mother.

"You are not to see that boy again, do you understand me, Evelyn?" mother said.

I didn't answer. I felt ill. My heart dropped and I shivered when she bind me more tightly.

"I forbid it!" said mother.

I rolled my eyes. There was no way she was going to stop me from me socializing with Jack.

"Oh please, mother. Stop it. I'll give you a nosebleed." I said with a frown.

Mother spun my shoulders around and I was forced to look at her.

"This is not a game, Evelyn! Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone!"

I looked at her incredulously. Why did she had to bring up that subject? She brought it up every day and I was tired to hearing it.

"I know it's gone. You tell me every single day!" I exclaimed, "And for your information, I would rather jump to the sea than to hear your money speech again."

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have to play." Mother said, dismissing what I have said.

I watched her; it was the first time I had seen her vulnerable since father had passed. I didn't see how this was meant for me to stop being friends with Jack. She knew nothing could happen more… and so did I. How could Jack fall for me, he couldn't. Who could honestly fall in love?

"I don't understand you. Rose understood and she is marrying Hockley. You too must do what I say and marry Ellington and it will insure our survival."

I shook my head at her, feeling hurt. Did she not care about me and how I feel? Or what I want. "How could you have the nerve to put this on Rose and my shoulders? I don't want to marry, mother, and neither does Rose. I want to do other things, like travelling the world, and do dancing or be a nurse."

"Why are you being so selfish?" Mother said hotly.

"I'm being selfish?" I said with a shocked expression.

Mother's eyes were getting teary, "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Do you want to see our fine things sold at an auction, our memories scattered to the wind?"

Mother turned and clasped her hand to her mouth.

I looked down and I realized I was being selfish. I couldn't do that to her, I knew she wanted the best things for me and Rose. Mother had been a widow and she wanted the best for us, we were her only family.

"It's so unfair," I said, looking down in defeat.

Mother turned, "Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy."

I turned around and held to the bedpost and I knew mother was right. I couldn't go near Jack again.

Mother tied the strings on my corset.

My chest felt like it had been punched, and my eyes prickling like little needles stabbing my eyes. I knew if I ever saw Jack, I couldn't give in to my feelings.

I closed my eyes and told myself that everything will be alright.

I dressed myself in a cream coloured dress with white fur scarf around my shoulders and my mother had put a matching fur hat on my head. Jane had put the small diamond necklace and matching earrings on my ears. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw myself looking like the other women.

My family and I had breakfast in the dining parlour and later there was a church service. I was in between mother and Rose as we were singing.

I tried to think of anything however my mind went over to Jack. I wished I could leave and find him.

I heard something outside but I didn't dare to turn and see who it was. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Rose turn her head to the door and I heard "I just want to talk to her," my heart leapt and I nearly smiled until then I remembered I wasn't allowed to be near him.

After the church service I followed mother, Rose, and Caledon as we were taken on a tour by Mr. Andrews.

"The next stop on our tour will be the bridge. This way, please." Mr. Andrews said.

We walked around the deck and I saw the lifeboats. Rose noticed. And we counted the boats and I shared a knowing look with her.

"Mr. Andrews," said Rose, and Mr. Andrews came closer to us. "I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you had mentioned… forgive me for saying this, but it seems that there are not enough lifeboats for everyone aboard."

"About half, actually, Rose. You miss nothing do you?" said Mr. Andrews, smiling. "In fact, I put in these new types davits, which can take an extra row of boats here."

"But it was thought…by some… that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was overruled."

"I would disagree. As a designer of the Titanic, wouldn't safety come first, Mr. Andrews?" I said.

Rose smiled.

"Of course, Evelyn. That was the first thing I thought of when I designed Titanic."

Caledon slapped the side of a boat, "Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!"

I glared at him, "Who gave you those impressions, Caledon?" I said sweetly.

Rose gave a warning look at me.

"Sleep soundly, I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need." Said Mr. Andrews.

I nodded, trusting him.

We continued on with the tour and I was straying. I was worried about the lifeboats and how many people could it carry, although I now I believed there wouldn't be enough for everyone. There seemed to be about twenty lifeboats and there were about two thousand people abroad the Titanic, there was no way it would carry a thousand passengers.

I felt a tap on my arm and I turned and to my surprise it was Jack, who was wearing a black coat that looked posh for him and a black bowler hat. What in the world was he doing here?

I gasped and he held my arm and I went over to see what he had wanted. He opened the door and we stepped inside a gymnasium.

Jack closed the door and glanced through the window on the starboard rail.

"Jack, this is not possible, I cannot see you." I said and I tried to escape through the door but he look me by the shoulder and I leaned against the wall between the door and window.

"Let me go," I said firmly.

"I had to talk to you," Jack said, his eyes pleading.

"Stop it Jack, no. There is nothing I left to say. Jack, I am to be engaged in New York," I said, staring at him dead in the eye. "I know I'll love him…I'll be married to him, and I'll be happy, I'll have everything I want."

"Evelyn, you're not picnic… you're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly, astounding gir- woman I've ever known and-"

My heart soared when I heard how Jack felt about me, my eyes prickled and I was going to cry. It was how I felt about him as well; he wasn't like the other men I ever met. I had to stop him talking before I can't bear it. I felt like a hot bout of shame crawling inside of me.

"Jack, please, I-"

"No, let me try and get this out," said Jack panicking. "You're amaz-" he stopped and sighed. "I'm not an idiot, I know how the world works. I got ten bucks in my pocket and I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand that. I can't, I'm involved now."

Jack was leaning in and I tried to look past his shoulder to find a way out. But there was wasn't except for the door I was next to.

"You jump, I jump, remember?" Jack said softly. "I can't turn away without knowin that you're goin to be alright."

My eyes threatened to cry. I admired that Jack was being open and honest. Now I know he had feelings for me and I did for him. Unfortunately I couldn't be straightforward like him.

I had to take a leaf out of my mother book.

"Well, I'm fine," I said, then I added coldly, "I'll be fine, honestly."

Jack didn't look like he believed me. There was only one thing I had to do for him to stay away.

I had to put a nail in the coffin.

"Really? I don't think so." Jack said, "They got you trapped, Evie, and you're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, because you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is going to burn out."

He caressed my cheek and I blushed, I felt my face burn within his touch.

"It is not up to you to save me, Jack." I said coldly. "And don't touch me."

Jack's eyes softened and he let go, "You're right. Only you can save youself."

Jack leaned close to capture my lips but I cut him off.

"I have to get back. Please Jack, for both our sakes, stay away from me, and I really, really mean that." I said curtly. "I cannot return and will not return your feelings, because I don't feel the same way."

I turned and walked out of the door and closed it, not before seeing the crestfallen look on Jack's expression.

I walked as fast as I could far away from him and the others and I cried on the railing. I hated myself for breaking his heart, he had revealed he loved me, he had a heart of gold, and he wasn't like any other person I knew and I threw his love back in his face.

I was a cold hearted monster.

 **Anyways, that's Chapter six. Evelyn is unfortunately being sucked in by her mother's words and feels it's unfair to pursue her life's dreams, and therefore she put her heart in second place and does what she think is best. The next chapter is going to be posted in another two weeks.**

 **Please comment what you thought of the chapter. Thank you for reading : )**

 **Miss Victoria 20**


	7. Chapter 7 - Severed Strings

**Hello everyone,**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who have commented and read the story and I have read all of the comments and they have touched my heart. I was going to update on Monday but I became so caught up in my school work. This chapter is pretty decent than the last one because I wanted to add some scenes that weren't in the movie.**

 **Anyways, this chapter goes along with the soundtrack "Rose" by James Horner. For the other chapters I haven't put up lists of songs, because I wanted this story to connect with James Horner score.**

 **As always, if you readers have any questions, comments or suggestions, please feel free to let me know about it, I will happily read them all. And please, COMMENT!**

 **I'm hoping you all enjoy reading it, but if not, just let me know anyway, and I'll try to do better to make progress for future chapters.**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

SEVERED STRINGS

I breathed in and out and recited in my head, ' _Everything is fine. Everything is fine. It is for the best_.' the tears were still flowing down my face and I tried to calm down, letting the morning breeze hit my face, but all it did was make it difficult for me to breathe. It was nothing to do with the corset I was wearing. I felt as though someone had plunged a knife in my lungs and twisted it, there was a tingling feeling in my fingertips. I looked down at my hands and saw they were shaking. I went over to the railing and tried not to fall. I was shocked that I could be so vile, I never thought of being a cruel person, especially to Jack. After a moment of panic, I breathed in and out slowly and walked towards the group. Rose glanced at me and immediately she came next to me with a small frown and a questioning look. I shook my head and followed Mother and Caledon whilst we continued with the tour.

I was confined indoors. Mother had noticed that I was missing and she wanted me under her eyes at all times. Although I was grateful that Rose stayed with me. However I felt something had changed, I felt miserable; like a someone had put and pull my strings against my will.

For the rest of the morning, we stayed in the parlour room, with a couple of socialites, talking about the same boring things. Honestly, I nearly fell asleep if it wasn't for mother who asked a question about the upcoming engagement. Mother asked what kind of theme I had in mind for the wedding, I only replied, 'Whatever you like, mother.' Mother casted a disappointed glance at me and resumed talking. I hated being in the spotlight for pointless things, and mother knew of this since she had told me I was to be engaged and married in New York City and I remarked saying that I wasn't ready to be married. The only time I was free from my mother's supervision was when I was allowed to go the bathroom. I went in once and I wanted to stay there and rip my hair out, angry that my mother was controlling me.

In the afternoon, I felt like I was on the verge of tears. I kept on glancing at the deck, desperately thinking of ways to free myself.

This was one of the worst feelings I felt. It was worse than the day I wanted to jump off the railing at the back of the ship because I had a taste of what it was like to be carefree and to act my age and be like the lower class... to be happy. A frown came across my face when my mother's back was turned.

In the afternoon, Mother, Rose and I got dressed and went over to the first class lounge room. It was one of the most elegant room on the ship, it was revolved around Louis Quinze Versaille style, from which Mr. Andrews described. I sat on a wing chair with mother and Rose and the Countess Rothes and Lady Duff-Gordon while they were having tea. I noticed Rose gave a small smile at me while I pulled a face. Personally, I resented tea, it was like drinking boiling water.

Mother, Lady Duff-Gordon and the Countess Rothes were talking about Rose's upcoming wedding. Rose was mostly listening, she had glanced at me and turned back to the worthless conversation, although I wasn't paying attention at all, instead I turned my head and watched a mother and daughter, only table away, were having tea. The girl was wearing crisp white gloves and daintily picking up a biscuit. The girl's mother corrected her on her posture and the way she held her teacup. I could see the girl was trying to make her mother happy. I watched as I realised that was me, and how I was becoming. How the hell did this happen to me? How could I have put my heart second and my mother's request first. I was trying to be what people wanted me to be.

As I watched the mother and daughter having tea, I suddenly remembered mother did that to Rose and myself when we were small children. Mother straightened my posture and scowled at me for the way I didn't lift my little finger up from the handle of the teacup.

Jack was right.

I looked over at my mother; she had a dainty smile and her hand perfectly cupping her teacup.

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice…" she said quietly.

I placed my elbow at the table and swiped my teacup full of tea over my dress.

"Oh no", I exclaimed. "I am so foolish, I'll go upstairs and get changed." I said gently, "Excuse me."

I got up and left the room. I was glad to be away from the worthless talk of marriage and invitations. ' _The hell I would marry_ ,' I thought scornfully. I didn't go to my room, instead I went over to the first class deck and I felt someone pulled my arm softly.

"Evelyn. What is the matter?"

It was Rose, looking concerned.

I turned and my eyes were already teary. "It was nothing, sister."

Rose gave me a pointed look. "You're not a good liar, and you're not very clumsy, unless you do it on purpose."

I sighed and turned to look at the endless ocean ahead.

"I saw something in there, in that room," I sniffled, I glanced at Rose and she nodded for me to continue. "I saw a girl being controlled by her mother. It reminded me how mother was with us, and still is."

Rose sighed.

"I see," said Rose and she let go of my arm. "Although, I believe there is something more isn't there?"

I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Evelyn, I saw it. Something happened, you have been looking miserable ever since the tour of the ship."

The tears came from my eyes and a sob broke out from me.

"Evelyn... what happened?" Rose asked with sympathy, rubbing my arm.

The only time I would ever cry was when something truly upset me, before I came to Titanic, the only time I ever cried hard was when my father died. I wasn't a crier; I could cry, but not in floods like some women would go on for hours over nothing.

"I did something so ... vile." I said, wiping the tears away.

"What did you do?" said Rose softly.

I turned to her and asked, "Do you love Caledon?"

Rose was silent and she had a frozen posture.

"Well? Do you?" I asked her, watching her carefully as she avoided looking at me.

"It is that man? Jack? Isn't?" said Rose, and she placed her hands on my shoulders. "You love him?"

I nodded.

"I do. I-I really do. I want to be with him all the time. I feel happy being with him, I feel safe, and I feel like that I can be myself when I am with him. He makes me smile."

"So what is wrong? Do you believe it is wrong to be with Jack?" Rose asked, finally looking at me.

I swallowed, "Mother doesn't want me around him."

"Who cares?" said Rose. I looked at her surprisingly. I never seen Rose being… rebellious. "I want you to live your life with the one you love. Do not worry about mother. Remember when we were children, we said we will find the man we love and marry."

"I do remember," I said, wiping the tears away from my cheeks, "but that was years ago. You're to be married to Caledon."

I saw something on Rose's expression was strange, she wrinkled her nose in disgust when I mentioned Caledon.

"What?" I said curiously.

"I am not going to marry him." Rose whispered.

My eyes popped wide. What?

"I do not love him even if he is the master of the universe I wouldn't marry him. I want to find a man who would love me for me, not for wealth or prosperity."

I frowned, "But, why haven't you told him or mother?"

Rose gave a wry smile.

"I am not going to do it by throwing them off at the deep end." Rose said. "I am leaving him and mother when the ship reaches New York. I want to fulfil my dreams, just like you."

I always knew Rose wanted to travel around the world and become an actress in Hollywood and I would support her all the way. This was clever of Rose, though. It was sneaky and smart.

"Go and find him."

I sighed and mumbled. "He won't want to see me."

"Why?"

"Because I told him I did not feel the same way."

I glanced down at my deck flooring when there was a short silence until it was broken by Rose.

"Oh Evelyn, if he makes you happy, and you love him…and goodness knows it, he loves you too. I saw the way he stared at you at dinner." Rose said with a warm smile. "That is pure, honest love. Please don't throw it away. Go after him."

I blushed and smiled, "All right. Thank you, Rose. You are the most amazing person I know."

"Go on," said Rose, laughing, nudging me. "I will tell mother that you went to catch up with Madeleine."

I beamed widely and I walked over to the gate and entered the third class deck where there wasn't many people on the deck, it was easy to find two familiar people. It was Jack's friends, Fabrizio and Tommy, playing a game of cards with a glass of beer in their hands on the bench.

"Hello, Fabrizio, Tommy. Do you know where Jack is?" I said.

"Yeah, he is at the front of the ship. Nice to see you, Evelyn." Tommy said, a cigarette between his teeth.

"Thanks, Tommy." I said.

I left them to their drinks and game and ran to the front of the ship, ignoring the looks I was receiving until I saw a figure with his back to me. I stepped closer to the person and I knew it was Jack. My heart rate increased and I was already weak in the knees. Then I wondered if Jack would ever forgive me? Would he?

I smiled, my mouth twitched.

I had to give it a try.

"Hello, Jack." I said kindly.

Jack turned toward me, looking guarded.

I gave a warm smile and said, "I changed my mind."

He smiled and I felt blood rushed over my face. The wind blew over my face and my wavy dark hair blew with the wind.

"I am truly sorry about what happened before, you were right about me and Tommy said you might be up-"

"Ssshh." Jack said. "Come here."

He offered his hand for me to take and I took it, my face burned.

"Close your eyes," said Jack softly.

I closed them and I felt Jack directing me towards. I was tempted to peak and see what was going on. Jack's hands were on my waist. I took a step up and held the rails to support myself and I felt Jack behind me. His body made me feel warm, I could feel his warmth travelled to me.

My arms outstretched on each side, I was supported by Jack and he lowered his hands and my hands stayed up. I couldn't help but smile. I felt Jack's head on my shoulder.

"Okay. Open them." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and I gasped. It was a breathtaking sight. All I was were large bodies of water. It was like there was no ship at all and it was like flying through the Atlantic in the sunset.

"Oh my god… I'm flying!" I said breathlessly.

I leaned over but Jack had placed his hands over to steady myself.

Jack was singing to me softly, "Come Josephine in my flying machine…"

I smiled and leaned back into Jack, my back pressed gently onto his chest. He rose his hands and his hands touched me and I let our fingers intertwined slowly. Our hands caressing each other's.

I turned and I saw Jack leaning close to my face, I looked at his eyes and were filled with love. I couldn't look away from him.

My arms were lowered to my stomach and I saw myself reflecting in his blue eyes.

My lips found his and I didn't let go. My heartbeat went so fast, and my heart was pounding that I thought it was going to hurt against my ribcage. I tilted my head back and I gave in. I gave in everything to him. My passion, my love, and my heart. My strings were severed with the seal of a kiss.

I was deeply and truly in love with Jack Dawson.

And I wasn't going to let go of him.

 **There you are. Evelyn and Jack are officially together! I was excited to post this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Evelyn' strings are detached from her mother's doing. Rose shows her sly side of personality, she hopes to break her engagement and pursue her life dreams. Anyways, the next chapter will be posted in two weeks.**

 **Read and Review down below. Thank you for reading : )**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Portrait of Evelyn

**Hi everyone,**

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been having a hard time looking for a job, and I haven't had the time to update. So, now I written and edited this chapter, I hope you like it, it's not my best but I tried.**

 **Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Read, comment and like :)**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**

CHAPTER EIGHT

PORTRAIT OF EVELYN

I felt like I was a living in a dream, I wondered how much better my life would be since that moment. Since I kissed his lips and his was on mine, I belonged to him, and I wouldn't go back to change anything. I swore to myself that I will never put my heart in second place again or let anyone mess with me again.

My heart was right...

I had made the right decision and there was a next one I made instantly and without regret. I was going to get off Titanic with Jack in New York City and we can start our lives. At this point, I didn't care about what Mother would say, what could she do? I felt like this was a correct decision to take, If I went with mother, I would be forced to marry and live with regrets forever wondering what could have been.

I knew full well that I would lose the luxurious life I lived but they were worthless to compare to Jack, he had a heart of gold, more than anyone I ever knew. But he was more precious than a solid gold ring with a large diamond.

When I pulled away, I couldn't stop the grin spreading on my face.

"What is it?" said Jack, a smile forming on his face.

"It's just... that was my first kiss," I said, grinning like a fool.

Jack smiled lovingly, "Well, I'm glad I was your first."

"Me too," I said.

Jack leaned again and kissed me softly. My heart thumped hard against my ribcage.

I wasn't sure how long we had been kissing until I gasped for air and the air was getting chilly.

"Sorry, it's just that I needed air," I apologised.

I looked around saw that the sun had just gone down.

"Come with me," I said, pulling Jack's hand.

If I was going to leave with Jack, there was something I had to do first. I wanted to leave something for my mother, so I thought of a portrait of myself for her to remember me by.

"There is something I want, I would ask you first-"

"You can tell me anything, what is it your want?" said Jack.

I turned to glance at him and my cheeks burned.

"I would like portrait of me, and um... would you mind drawing one for me?" I said timidly.

Jack smiled, "Of course, let me get my things."

"Now?" I asked.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. Well, better now than never. Jack lead me down to the third class section of the ship.

When I am going to leave with Jack, the portrait will be a symbol that I am free. Although I was a little nervous to take the next step.

There was butterflies in my stomach as I thought of walking hand in hand with Jack to New York. I never had done anything drastic to change my future. What if I was making a mistake?

What the hell? Since when did I ever make that assumption? I just had my first kiss and I was already in doubt? I loved Jack and he loved me back. Of course there would be what ifs', however this was a right step to live my life.

It didn't take long, the third class accommodations was tiny with two bunk beds and a tiny sink. Jack gathered his art kit and we walked past, people looking at me like I was a tooth fairy.

Jack took my hand and I lead him to the First-Class gate and inside the ship. There were a numerous First-Class people sending incredulous looks at Jack, but I didn't care. I led him to my parlour room.

I opened the door to my suite and Jack entered and I closed the door behind me. I watched Jack as he looked around my suite.

Jack set his sketchbook on the table and looked around.

"Will this light do?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" said Jack, distracted.

Don't artists need good light?" I asked.

Jack had put on a French accent, "Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions."

I smiled at his impression in French accent.

Jack looked over and I saw he saw Rose's paintings.

"Monet!"

Jack crouched at the paintings displayed on the floor.

"You know his work?" I asked with excitement.

"Of course, Isn't he great? The use of colour? I saw him once through a hole in this garden fence in Giverny."

"He is an extraordinary artist." I said, looking at the artwork. "There are more of course, the degas, and the others over there."

Jack looked around in admiration of each paintings, I slipped away from Jack and I began to pick through the combination in Caledon's room.

"Caledon insisted on carrying this hideous thing everywhere." I said, rolling my eyes when Jack was beside me.

"Should I be expecting him anytime soon?" said Jack, nervously.

"No, not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." I said. "Which should give us enough time."

There was a click and the safe was open. I opened the door and I saw there was a familiar necklace to me. It was a blood red diamond, roughly sixteen carats, in a shape of a square and pendant with white diamonds surrounding it. I removed it and held it to Jack, he took it and examined the necklace.

"Phew… what is it? A ruby?" he asked, studying the diamond.

I shook my head, I was in front of him. I felt butterflies in my stomach again and up in my chest.

"It's a diamond," I said, I bit my lip. "Jack I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this necklace." I said.

"All right," Jack murmured, still looking at the diamond.

"Wearing _only_ this." I said, smiling faintly.

Jack stared at me with wide eyes.

Jack nodded and I told him to wait in the parlour room whilst I got ready. Jack went over to set up the room and I went to my room and removed my clothes and unnecessary jewelry. To be honest, I never felt more nervous until now. No one had ever seen me nude except for mother and a nurse but that was when I was a child. I pulled out my hair pins and let my hair fall freely.

I had put on the necklace and got a black silk sleep robe and wrapped it around myself and got a silver coin. I breathed in and out before I opened the door and I saw Jack sitting and his pencils out that reminded me of the doctor's tools and his sketchbook was open before him.

I wasn't sure why I was feeling giddy. I went over to him with a small smile.

"The last thing I want is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. As a paying customer," I said, and I handed him the dime. "I expect to get exactly what I want."

I stepped back and released the robe knots and I parted the robe. The red stone on my chest felt cold.

I couldn't stop looking at Jack, the robe fell to the floor. I saw there was patches of pink on Jack's face and I bit my bottom lip, nervous.

"Onto the bed- couch." Jack murmured.

I went over and tried to ignore my thumping heart. I laid on the couch and tried to get comfortable and ignoring my blushing face.

"Um...Tell me when-"

I tried to pose but it feel a little uncomfortable. I settled like a cat into a position I remembered from the drawing.

"Uh… just bend your left leg a little… and lower your head. Eyes to me," Jack said. I kept my eyes on him and tried to stop smiling. "That's it."

Jack started to sketch and I saw something on his expression about half an hour later.

"I think you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing." I said, laughing.

I saw a line of sweat breaking from Jack's forehead.

"He does landscapes."

I chuckled.

About another half an hour, I was feeling comfortable under his gaze and he had finally finished drawing and I had put on the robe and I saw the drawing.

It was his finest yet.

"It is amazing. Will you sign it for me?" I asked him over his shoulder.

Jack had drawn a JD and the date at the corner of the paper and he gave the portrait to me with a bit of a tug of war. I won and he kissed me. I told jack that he could look around while I wrote a letter to my mother.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _When you get this I will have gone with Jack. Do not worry, you can keep this as a reminder that I am free and I can do I what I wish._

 _Your daughter, Evelyn._

I sealed the note and placed the diamond necklace and the note and the drawing inside the safe and locked it away.

 **Well, there you are, chapter eight is done, let me know what you think of it? I promise to update as soon as I can.**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Chase

**HELLO EVERYONE :)**

 **HERE IS CHAPTER NINE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TODAY BECAUSE I FEEL BAD THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER. ANYWAYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, ANY COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED... I INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY UNTIL THE END OF THE YEAR.**

 **MISS VICTORIA 20**

CHAPTER NINE  
THE CHASE

I got dressed in a pale peach dress that was comfortable and it didn't require a corset. I returned to the sitting room when I heard a key in the lock. I took Jack's hand and lead him away from the room and into my room.

"Miss Evelyn? Hello?" Lovejoy said.

I closed the door as quietly as possibly and took Jack's hand and led him through a deserted hall. We walked with our hands intertwined toward the B deck foyer. I looked back and I saw Lovejoy behind us and I glanced at Jack for a second.

"Come on!"

Jack and I broke into a run, ignoring the stares from a few gentlemen and ladies around us. I lead Jack pass to the stairs to the bank of elevators and we ran straight into a one of the operators.

"Take us down. Quickly, quickly!" I said, I was out of breath.

The operator obeyed us and we stepped inside and Jack closed the steel gate and we saw Lovejoy ran as our lift started to descend. He slammed his hand on the bars of the gate and I pointed my middle finger at him and Jack snorted.

"Bye," I said, waving at Lovejoy as he disappeared.

We reached F deck and got out, still laughing. I turned and saw Lovejoy coming after us. And we went into a functional space to a number of machines and we leaned against the wall.

"He's pretty tough for a valet," said Jack. "He seems more like a cop."

"I think he was." I said, out of breath.

"Aww shit!" said Jack. I turned and saw Lovejoy charging at us. Jack grabbed my hand and we ran around a corner in a blind alley. There was a door that was only for the crew members, Jack opened the door.

We ran inside and entered a loud ran room, there was a ladder going down. I spun around and I heard a thud and it came from Jack bolting the door locked and he turned to me, grinning and pointed at the ladder.

"After you, m'lady." Jack said.

I went down the ladder and I looked around at the room. It reminded me of a horror story I heard from elderly story-tellers in the streets. It looked a piece of hell, with the roaring furnaces and black figures moving in the hazy smoky glow, dodging amazed stokes and trimmers with wheelbarrows of black coal.

"What'ye doing here?" asked a man.

"Just looking around," I said.

I took Jack's hand and ran past him.

"Carry on! Don't mind us! Keep up the terrific job!" yelled Jack.

Jack and I laughed as we ran through the open watertight door and into a boiler room. The whole place thundered with the roaring fires.

Jack opened a door at the other end of the room and I was beside him. I went through and Jack's hand was still holding mine.

"What do we have here?" said Jack. I looked around and there was cargo boxes and crates. I let go of Jack's hand and rubbed by arms because the room temperature dropped. I followed Jack and I saw a brand new Renault tour car lased down to a pallet. It was a beautiful piece of machinary.

I cleared my throat and Jack opened the door to the car and I entered and I sat in the black leather seat and I saw a red rose attached to the lamp.

Very romantic.

Jack jumped into the driver's seat. I smiled and bit my lip and leaned over to Jack.

"Where to, Miss?" said Jack in a very English accent.

"To the stars." I said in his ear.

I pulled over Jack by his armpits and we fell back into the seat and he landed next to me.

My heart was racing by this point and I wanted this to happen right now.

Jack looked at me and I smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked.

To be honest. I was surprisingly not nervous. It was my first time and I was happy to do with Jack rather than anyone else.

"No," I said softly.

Jack stoked the side of my face and I saw passion in his cool blue eyes. I held his hands up to my mouth and kissed his fingertips.

Jack leaned over and his lips met mine and I slid down in the seat, welcoming him.

 **I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **MISS VICTORIA 20.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Iceberg

**AS PROMISED, HERE IS CHAPTER 10. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 **MISS VICTORIA 20**

CHAPTER TEN

THE ICEBERG

Jack's overcoat laid across my body. My face flushed and I looked at him, my hand cupping his cheek.

"You're trembling," I said, looking at his face.

He was sweating as was I.

"It's okay," Jack panted, "I'm alright."

He laid onto my chest.

"I can feel your heart beating."

I hugged him to me and I vowed to remember this moment forever.

"We should go," Jack said.

I nodded.

We had put on our clothes back on and I kissed him again until I saw two men in white coats with torch lights in their hands.

"Let's go," said Jack, taking my hand.

We snuck around the white coats and one of them saw my handprint on the fogged window and opened the door to the Renault. One of the white coat men opened the door.

"Gotcha!"

We saw their expressions and we left the room and up to the decks where we were laughing so hard.

We were in each others arms, still laughing. I had goose pimples on my arms, the air was so cold that Jack and I breathed clouds.

"Did you see their faces? Did you see them?" Jack said, laughing.

I placed my fingers on his lips.

"When this ship docks in New York, I'm getting off with you." I said, looking straight at his eyes.

"This is crazy." Jack said, smiling dazzlingly.

I chuckled, "I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it."

Jack pulled me in and I kissed him with all of my heart.

I never thought it was possible to love someone, but there it was. I loved Jack with all of my heart.

I heard a bell ringing but we ignored it, we continued passionately kissing until a few minutes later there was a sickening KRUUNCH and the there was a violent shudder. The sound was loud as thunder that echoed loudly.

Jack and I broke apart and I saw something very up close as the ship sail past, blocking out the sky full of clouds and stars like a mountain.

An iceberg!

There was crunch sound again as fragments break off and crashed down onto the deck and two men slipped from the ice. Jack pulled me out of the way as the ice pieces came toward us.

"Get back," he said, holding onto my arm.

I looked back at the iceberg in astonishment and fear. Did the ship hit the iceberg! Oh my god! I hoped that wasn't true because it would have meant something really bad was going to happen.

As the ship pass the iceberg, Jack and I rushed over to the starboard rail to see the berg moving down the side of the ship.

I looked down and I didn't see anything bad happen.

"Looks okay. I don't see anything," said Jack.

"Could it have damaged the ship?" I asked worriedly.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump," Jack said reassuringly, "I'm sure we're okay."

I turned behind us and there was a couple of young men kicking around the piece of ice, playing a game of kick the can, laughing.

We went up the stairs where I heard a man in his topcoat asked, "Say, did I miss the fun?"

I ignored them as we reached the deck where I saw the crew officers and the captain round the corner and followed by Mr. Andrews, holding a series of scrolls and a carpenter, their expressions were grave. They barely looked at me and Jack.

"Can you shore up?" said Captain Smith.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." Said the carpenter.

The group went down the stairs to the deck.

"This is bad," said Jack, looking straight at the group.

I glanced at him, "We have to tell Rose, Caledon and my mother."

Jack looked at me with uncertainty, "Are you sure I should come?"

I nodded, "It will be alright. You'll be with me the whole time."

Jack nodded.

"I jump, you jump...remember?" I asked softly.

"Right," said Jack.

I held Jack's hand and we walked through the door inside the ship.

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE COMMENT BELOW.**

 **MISS VICTORIA 20**


	11. Chapter 11 - Daunting Truth

**Hi everyone,**

 **I am here to post another chapter. Chapter eleven is here. Read and please enjoy and review.**

 **I hope you will like it...**

 **Miss Victoria 20**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

DAUNTING TRUTH

Our hands were still linking together. I didn't feel confident walking up to face my mother and Caledon and Rose about what had happened, in fact, I hated thinking about delivering bad news, however I was glad Jack was with me. Delivering bad news was daunting and I didn't want to see the expressions when they would react to the grave news.

We crossed the foyer, entering the corridor and there was Lovejoy the lapdog waiting for us.

I glanced at Jack nervously and I saw he looked nervous and I smiled at him, hiding my nerves, before looking straight-faced at Lovejoy.

"We've been looking for you, Miss." Lovejoy said, giving a crinkled smile.

"Is mother and Rose in the parlour room?" I asked him.

"Yes, Miss."

Lovejoy walked behind us and I directed Jack towards Rose and Caledon's suite.

I was stunned to see the Master at Arms in the room. What was he doing here? I turned to Rose and she smiled when she saw my hand held by Jack and my mother's lips turned stark white and Caledon glared hardly at us.

I gulped and I tightly held Jack's hand nervously and looked around.

"Something very serious has happened." I said.

Caledon looked at me and then at my hand holding Jack's for second with callous eyes, "Yes it has... Three things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back..."

I glanced at Jack with confusion. What was Caledon talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I have a pretty good idea where to find the other two," said Caledon, then he turned to the Master at Arms, "Search him."

I looked in time to see the Master at Arms stepped up to Jack.

"What now," Jack groaned.

I dropped Jack's hand and turned to Caledon, "What the- Caledon, what are you doing, we are in a middle of an crisis, what is going on? Tell me!"

"Coat off, mate" said the Master at Arms.

Lovejoy pulled Jack's coat and Jack's expression spilled disbelief. The Master at Arms patted him down.

Steward Barnes pulled out a ruby diamond necklace and a blue heart shaped diamond necklace out from Jack's coat.

My jaw dropped open, stunned.

"Is this it?" said Steward Barnes, holding out the necklaces.

"That's it," said Caledon, taking the necklaces in his hand.

"This is horseshit!" Jack exclaimed, looking shocked.

I looked at him. No, no, no! I couldn't believe Jack would do such a thing. I trusted him! By his face I could see he was shocked but at what? Being caught? No... he couldn't have done it, I loved him and he loved me, he wouldn't do this to me.

"Right then, don't make a fuss," said the Master at Arms, handcuffing Jack.

Jack looked at me pleadingly, "Don't you believe it, Evie! Don't!"

I swallowed, "H-He couldn't have," I said weakly. "I don't believe it."

"Of course he could," said Caledon, behind me. "Easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opened the safe."

I remembered Jack was behind me when I opened the safe...

"But... I was with him the entire time," I said, the words were coming out of my mouth before I could even process my thoughts. My eyes only on Jack. "This is ridiculous."

I heard my mother murmured coldly in my ear, "Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on."

My face went cold within a second.

She had seen the note.

"They put it in my pocket!" said Jack to me.

"It's not even your pocket, son." Lovejoy said coldly, he looked at the jacket tag, "property of A.L. Ryerson."

I looked to see the label inside in the coat.

It was clear as black and white

"That was reported stolen today," said the Master at Arms.

I turned to Jack with an accusing look.

"I was going to return it-" Jack said.

I took a step back from Jack.

Jack was a thief, he stole from innocent people and he stole from me, I felt nauseated in the stomach and hurt that he did this to me. But why? I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder, protective. I tried to look away from Jack but I couldn't.

Lovejoy and the Master at Arms dragged Jack out as he started to shout.

"Evelyn, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know me!"

He disappeared from view and my eyes stung again, tears welled up.

"I don't believe it," I choked.

"Believe it, sweetheart." Mother said.

I looked at Rose who was silent all this time and she placed a comforting pat on my shoulder and left the room. Caledon followed her without even glancing at me. I was alone in the room with mother.

I was distraught. I felt like I was weighed down by a chain. I looked at mother who was in front of me with a cold expression for a moment and her eyes narrowed at me and I felt a sharp blow across my face.

I had never been slapped before in my life.

It was nothing compared to blow my heart had been given.

"It is a little slut, isn't it?" Mother said callously.

Mother grabbed me by the shoulders firmly.

"Look at me-"

She let go of me when there was a loud rapping knock on the door and the door opened and Caledon came out next to me.

Steward Barnes came in the room.

"Sir, Ma'am, I've been told to ask to ask you to please put on your lifebelt and come up to the boat deck." He said.

"Get out," said Caledon.

I held my cheek where mother slapped me, it was tingling a bit.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders. Please dress warmly, I'm sure it's just a precaution."

Caledon paced around the room.

The steward handed me a lifebelt.

"Not to worry, Miss, I'm sure it's just a precaution." Steward Barnes said comfortingly.

"This is ridiculous," snarled Caledon.

I stepped out of the room and went over to Rose and I handed her the lifebelt to her and I got a navy blue Edwardian coat and pulled it over to me.

"Are you all right?" said Rose. "What did you want to say before?"

I shook my head, I couldn't even open my mouth to let the words spill out how much trouble we could be in.

I looked around for Jane but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I felt really sick in my stomach at this moment. Everything spiraled downwards and my worst fear about the ship seemed to dawn in my mind.

Caledon, Mother, Rose, Trudy and I went into A Deck foyer and I tried to figure what was going on.

"It's just the God damned English doing everything by the book," sneered Caledon, as we stepped out of the elevator.

Mother had placed her velvet gloves on her hand, "There's no need for language, Mr. Hockey." She said firmly then she turned to Trudy.

I didn't listen to the rest of the entourage when I saw Mr. Andrews looking devastated and pale as a sheet.

I pulled on Rose's coat and pointed at Mr. Andrews, who was looking around morbidly.

I went over to him; Rose was next to me and Caledon behind her.

"Mr. Andrews..." I said.

He turned, and I saw tears welled up on his eyes.

My heart broke into pieces just as I saw his expression.

"I saw the iceberg... and I see it in your eyes. Please, what is going to happen?" I said, hoping my worst assumption was not correct.

Mr. Andrews looked around and turned to us.

"The ship will sink."

My mouth fell open. My worst assumption came very real. It couldn't be... happening. I felt the blood drained my face.

"You're certain?" Rose asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes. In an hour or so... all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

Rose's hand went slowly to her mouth, her eyes popped.

"What?" said Caledon, sounding disbelieved.

"Please tell only who you must. I don't want to be responsible for a panic." Mr. Andrews pleaded softly. "And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" he said to Rose and me.

Rose nodded, "Yes, I understand," she said breathlessly, "Thank you."

I swallowed. This was like a realistic and uncommon nightmare. Trapped and unable to escape reality. I watched Mr. Andrews go off and urging passengers to put on their lifebelts and reach the lifeboats.

I wanted to give him a hug.

"Poor man," I said sadly.

"He has the weight of the world in his shoulders," said Rose.

Rose and I went other to mother and Caledon when they decided to step outside and in the decks there were crew officers and stewards were unloading the lifeboats.

"How are we going to tell mother?" I asked Rose in a whisper.

"I don't know," said Rose sadly.

We went over to a lifeboat and there was first class women getting onto the lifeboat.

"Women and children only!" said an officer, then he said to Caledon, "Sorry sir, no gentlemen yet."

There was a rocket burst overhead and I looked up towards the sky in time to see it light.

I looked down and watched as people saying their farewells and my eyes itched and I stepped closer to the boat as Husbands and fathers saying goodbye to their children. Loves and friends parted and I wondered about Jack, but my heart broke when I thought about him.

I blinked and I turned to see Margaret was trying to persuade a reluctant first class woman to hop on board the lifeboat.

"Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat, sister."

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" mother said loudly, and I glared at her and her stupid nonsense was enough for me to throttle her, for goodness sake, could she not see what was happening. "I hope they're not too crowded-" she added.

I snarled at her, "Oh mother. Shut your gob!"

Mother looked at me in shock and Rose's eyebrows rose.

"Evelyn!" said mother in a shocked tone.

The monster in my snapped. I held mother firmly in her shoulders.

"Don't you get it? The water is freezing and there aren't enough lifeboats... not enough by half!"

I looked to Rose and then back to mother, "The ship is sinking! Half the people on this ship are going to die!"

I let go of her and I heard Caledon mutter, "Not the better half,"

I snapped my head at him, glowering at him. My anger was reaching boiling point right now. I felt like I had been slapped in the face again. I knew what he had meant. Jack was third class and he had zero chance to make it to the lifeboats. I felt a white hot fury towards Caledon that my eyes tear hatefully to him.

"You know it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It would be a lot worth by morning." Caledon sneered.

Another rocket burst again overhead.

"You are an unimaginable bastard!" I said venomously. "You have no heart, how did you become like this?"

I jumped when I heard Margaret called, "Come on, Ruth, Rose, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up here, that's it."

I saw from the corner of my eyes Rose and mother hopped into the lifeboats.

I turned to Margaret, who had lend her hand over to me to go over.

"Come on, Evelyn. You're next, darlin'."

I felt as though someone had trickled cold water down my spine. I took a step back. I couldn't do it. I couldn't move towards the boat because I felt a hot bout of guilt wash over me like a fast spreading virus. This was a chance to leave my mother, a chance to show that I can do what I want, to completely break the chains and throw them away. I couldn't leave without Jack. I knew he truly didn't steal from me and I didn't care right now about mother. I loved jack more than I loved my family.

I shook my head.

"No..." I murmured.

"Come on, Evelyn. Get in the boat." Said mother. I glanced at Rose, who was pleading for me to come.

"Please, Evelyn, come." She said, reaching a hand over to me to take.

I shook my head.

"Come," said Caledon.

"I can't." I said, not looking at him.

"Evelyn," mother said sternly, "get into the boat."

I looked at my mother and my sister.

"I can't... goodbye mother, Rose." I said sorrowfully, and I turned back to the ship and left without a single drop of regret.

 **Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and looking forward to chapter 12. Please tell me if you want Jack to live or die. I am hoping to upload the chapter ASAP.**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Deep End

**Hi everyone,**

 **I am back and I rewritten and had to edit this chapter to make it satisfactory and I think I had done a good job, it's up to you. I wanted to say thank you for reading and following this story, it means a lot to me, it boosts my confidence in writing Fan-fiction stories.**

 **To answer a question given to me I chose Nikki Reed to portray Evelyn DeWitt Bukater because I picture Nikki portraying Evelyn, and Nikki is beautiful and a elegance aura around her.**

 **Anyways, this is chapter twelve, I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter and leave a comment below.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Miss Victoria 20**

CHAPTER TWELVE

DEEP END

I heard my mother screaming for me, calling out my name but I ignored her and I ran towards the door when I felt someone grabbed my arm roughly.

I spun around and I saw it was Caledon who was gripping my arm and a disgusted look etched on his face.

"Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to that gutter rat?" he exclaimed.

I grimaced, "I'd rather he his whore than be your sister in law a thousand times. Rose would never marry someone like you, she is twice the person you could ever be and she will never love you. Now, let me go."

Caledon's jaw clenched and he squeezed my arm very tightly.

"No! No!" he said, manhandling me. "I said 'No!'"

I tried to get out of his grip, "Let me go!" I said, wincing from the pain.

"After everything I have done for you? I bought you dresses and jewellery! Hoping and hoping that-"

"For what?" I spat out.

Caledon's face turned into terror and there was a blush crept along his face. What? No? surely not?

My mouth dropped open in shock and my eyes popped. No way...

No! No! I never ever had feelings for Caledon. Now I knew why he acted cold towards Rose, why he bought an expensive necklace, I would rather stick pins in my eyes than even try to have feelings for Caledon.

I took a leaf out of Jack's book and I drew up a spit and hawked and spat on Caledon's eye and he let go and I seized this moment and I ran away from him.

"Evelyn! EVELYN!" my mother voice echoed.

I turned and I saw Caledon on my heels and I thought of a brilliant idea to get rid of him. I ran towards a group of burly men.

"That man tried to take advantage of me, I'm really frightened. Please, help me!" I said, placing a fearful expression.

The burly men turned and saw Caledon coming after me. The burly men grabbed Caledon roughly, restrained him.

"Evelyn!" Caledon yelled out.

I smirked at Caledon and ran through the First Class entrance.

There was a crowd of first class passengers and I pushed pass them, barely caring, and went through to a first class corridor where I saw Mr. Andrews opening stateroom doors and closing them. I assumed he was checking to see people were out.

I ran up to him.

"Mr. Andrews, thank goodness! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?" I asked him with urgency in my voice.

"What? You have to get to a boat, right away!" said Mr. Andrews urgently.

"No!" I said, "This is important. I'll do this with or without your help. But without it I will take longer."

Mr. Andrews hesitated then spoke, "Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right."

I nodded, trying to remember everything he said, "Bottom, left, right. I have it. Thank you, thank you, Mr. Andrews." I said.

"Hurry, Evelyn!" said Mr. Andrews, his voice laced with worry.

"I will," I said, and left and ran towards the elevators downstairs where an operator was closing the lift.

I went over to him.

"I'm sorry, Miss, the lifts are closed."

My jaw clenched. I had enough and I grabbed his jacket and shove him back into the lift.

"I'm through with being polite, god dammit! Now take me down now!" I grumbled, pointing at the gate.

I closed the gates and said, "Down to E-Deck."

The operator fumbled to start the lift and the lift went down.

A few minutes passed and I saw decks going past. The lift slowed down and suddenly icy water swirled around my legs. I looked down and screamed in shock and so did the operator.

I went over to the wrought iron door and drew it open and went through the lift. I looked around and the water reached near my knees.

It was deathly cold.

I turned as I heard the lift went back up but I didn't care anymore. I looked around for the crew passage.

"What did Mr. Andrews say? Left, crew passage," I mumbled to myself.

I looked up and saw a sign said " _Crew passage_ ," and I tried walking through the icy water.

The place was abandoned.

I turned right and into a cross-corridor, a row of white doors on each side. I was panicking already when the water reached my knees.

"Jack? JACK?" I yelled, sloshing through the water.

"Evelyn! In here! I'm in here!" said Jack's voice, and I heard a clicking noise. I spun around and I rushed back and each step I took, the sound of the clinking was louder and louder. I was sure to finding him and opened the door to the right, creating a small wave.

I ran over to Jack, who was cuffed to a pipe and put my arms around him.

"Jack! I'm sorry, I'm very sorry," I sobbed.

I let go of him.

"That guy Lovejoy put it my pocket." Jack explained.

"I know," I said. "I believe you."

"See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little silver one, Evelyn."

I kissed his face and went to go through the desk and checked the cupboard and drawers.

"Evie," said Jack.

"Huh? What?" I said, turning to him.

"How did you find out I didn't do it?"

I shook my head at him, "I didn't. I just realized deep down I knew you didn't do it. I trust you... and I love you."

I smiled at him with my face blushing and Jack smiled lovingly.

"Keep looking," said Jack, gesturing to the desk.

I went back to ransacking the desk and then over to the open cabinet and I scanned over for any silver keys, however there wasn't a single brass key in sight.

"They are all brass ones! There's no silver key!" I exclaimed.

"Evelyn, you have to go for help." Jack said.

I looked at him, reluctant. "But-"

I didn't want to leave him.

I nodded and I sloshed over to him and kissed him, "I'll be as quick as I can."

I turned and pushed a box away from me and pass the door.

"I'll just wait here," called Jack.

I rolled my eyes and focused heading down the hall to a stairwell going up to the next deck, my long skirt leaving a trail and my coat weight was slowing me down. I went up the stairs and found myself in a long corridor of steerage hallways.

I groaned and I really hoped for a miracle to find someone to save Jack. The ship groaned loudly, my heart beat went wild in fear and suddenly the loud groan faded into silence. I ran down the hall, looking for a sign of a person.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Hello? Can someone help me, please? It's an emergency!" I called out. "Damn it!"

The lights flickered and my heart rate went fast again. I was frightened of the dark because I couldn't see. It was actually more dangerous now to be in the dark. I started to hyperventilate and my eyes prickled, threatening to tear... I hated the dark.

I heard footsteps and I stopped hyperventilating.

"H-Hello?" I said shakily.

A steward ran around to the corner and his arms were full of white lifebelts. He came over to me and grabbed my arm forcefully, pulling me alongside with him.

"Wait. Wait! I need your help, there's someone here trapped-"

"No need for panic, miss. Come along!"

"What? No, let me go! You're going the wrong way!"

He wasn't listening to me and tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't be free.

"LISTEN!" I screamed.

He turned and I punched him in the nose when he staggered back and he was bleeding. My hand was throbbing from the force I hit him, the guilt washed over me.

"To hell with you!" he said.

The steward ran off.

I turned and I saw a glass case with a fire-axe inside. I went over to it and broke the glass with a fire hose next to it and took the axe in my hands and heading back the way I came.

I hoped the water didn't reach so high, but I was wrong when I reached the stairwell and I saw the water had flooded the bottom four steps below.

"Oh my God." I murmured, looking at the mass of water.

I set the axe down on the stair and took off my coat and picked up the axe and I went down carefully and I wanted to scream from the temperature of the water. I crouched down to the corridor to the room where Jack was handcuffed.

I went straight into the water which was up to my bust line and powered my way forward, I held the axe above my head with both hands and I winced from the icy pain from the ice cold water.

I reached the room and pushed the door open and I saw Jack had climbed up on top of a bench and was hugging the water pipe.

"Jack, will this do?"

"We'll find out."

I was absolutely terrified and scared. My teeth were chattering from the dropping temperature and Jack positioned the chain connecting the two cuffs, stretching it out across the steel pipe.

Unfortunately, the chain was short and his exposed wrists on both sides of it. I rose the axe, prepared to swing.

"Wait, wait, wait..."said Jack. "Try a couple of practice swings."

I nodded and heft the axe at the wooden cabinet door.

"Good, now try to hit the same mark again."

I swung hard at the cabinet door and the blade hit in ten centimetres from the first mark.

"Okay, that's enough practice." He said.

I turned and I raised the axe. I had only once chance at this and I couldn't make a mistake.

"You can do it, Evelyn. Hit it as hard as you can. I trust you." He said softly.

Jack closed his eyes and I did too.

"Do it!"

I swung down and I opened my eyes and I saw Jack grinning widely with his hands liberated from the chain.

I dropped the axe and I went to him and he kissed me all over my face.

"Let's go," he said and he jumped down next to me.

"Shit! This is cold, oh Shit! Shit!"

We left the room and waddled out into hall and I went and look up at the stairs and I saw a rush of water flowing fast.

"That's the way out," I said.

"We'll find another way out." Jack said.

 **I wasn't planning on letting Caledon have deep feelings for Evelyn until a loyal follower suggested the idea and I thought this was a great idea. I had dropped hints in the story like the fact that Caledon brought the necklace for her not because she was Rose's sister, and why he was cold to Rose.**

 **I hope to update the next chapter later this week, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I am still trying to decide whether or not to let Jack survive or not.**

 **Again, Thank you and I hope you will continue to follow Evelyn's journey to the end.**

 **Miss Victoria 20**


	13. Chapter 13 - Flee

**Hi everyone,**

 **Here is chapter thirteen; I hope you will enjoy reading it. I am hoping to finish and publish this story by the end of the year on this website.**

 **Thank you guys for your comments and for following this story. It really means so much to me and how you have developed my confidence and improvement as a writer.**

 **I only own my OC (Evelyn DeWitt Bukater) and I do not own Titanic.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

FLEE

We ran to the widest passage way in the ship used by the crew and we saw there was a door closed. I opened it but the knob didn't turn and we were trapped.

Jack pushed the door with his shoulder with force and tried again when this time the door burst open and the wooden frame splintered.

Jack and I stumbled forward into a corridor and I barely looked at anyone as we looked for a way off the ship.

"Thank goodness," I murmured.

A man, well, a steward, came over to us, "Here you! You'll have to pay for that, you know."

My gritted my teeth and Jack took my hand and we walked, my heart raced as I realised I never been on this side of the ship. How on earth we were going to escape the sinking ship?

"That's White Star Line property-"

Jack and I turned and yelled, "Shut up!"

Jack and I joined the large amount of steerage stragglers in the corridor that was blocked off by a large crowd of families and lower class people carrying their trunks. I was shivering by this point and I looked at my hands and I saw they were pale blue.

An elderly woman with gray hair offered a blanket to me and wrapped it around my shoulders and gave a warm smile.

"Here, lasss. Cover yerself," she said in a Irish accent.

"T-thank you," I said shakily.

Jack rubbed my arms as we walked along and the Irish woman's partner offered me a flask of whiskey.

"Here, this'll take the chill off."

I took the flash and took a swing and my body instantly warmed up a bit and I smiled and offered it to Jack, he grinned and took a swing and handed the flask back to the Irish man and thanked him.

We looked around for a door and iron gates that would give us access to escape but they were all unfortunately locked.

"This is horseshit," I said.

Jack nodded.

We turned around and I saw Jack's friend, Fabrizio.

"Jack," I said and he looked at men and I pointed to his friend. "Look."

Jack looked to where I pointed and called out, "Fabrizio!"

Fabrizio turned and he saw us and pushed his way through the crowd and hugged Jack like siblings.

Fabrizio let go and looked at Jack and said, "The boats are all going."

"This whole face is flooding, we gotta get up there or we gonna be gargling ice water. Where's Tommy?" said Jack in a determined voice.

Fabrizio pointed and I looked and saw the heads of a packed panicked crowd to the stairwell.

Tommy had his hands around on the bars of the iron gates which blocked the head of the stairwell. The crew opened the gate only fit for one person and a few women squeezed through.

"Women only! No men!"

A few frightened men try to rush through the gap, it forced the gate open and the crew and stewards pushed back and shoved them violently.

"Get back! Get back you lot! Lock it!"

I heard Tommy say, "For the love of God, man. They are women and children down here! Let us through so we can have a chance!"

Tommy turned and went down the stairs and joined us.

"Jack!" Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Jack said. "Can we get out?"

"It's hopeless that way," said Tommy.

"Well whatever we're going to do, we better do it fast."

"Maybe there is another way with fewer people," I said.

Jack took my hand again we turned to go to a different route out of the ship, with Fabrizio and Tommy behind us.

We were lost for sure, looking for a way out. We pushed passed confused passengers, past a mother changing her baby's diaper, past a woman arguing heatedly with a man in Serbo-Croatian, a crying child next to the them and a man who was comforting a woman who was on the floor, crying and fast a family with Arabic descent who was with a dictionary, trying to decipher what the sign said.

We came up a narrow stairwell and we went up about two decks before we stopped by a small group of people pressed against a steel gate and the steward on the other side of the gate.

"Go back to the main stairwell, with everyone else and everything will be sorted out there. It'll be all sorted out back there. Go back to the main stairwell."

Jack went up to the gate and said, "Open the gate!"

"Go back down the main stairwell," said the steward.

Jack pointed at the steward threateningly and said, "Open the gate right now!"

The steward was unyielding in my opinion, because he said, "Go back down the main stairwell, like I told you."

Jack turned to me and I gave sighed, giving a hopeless look. It really seemed we would die in the ship. Jack turned to the steward and shook the gates violently and yelled to the Steward.

"GOD DAMMIT! SON OF A BITCH!"

"Stop that!" exclaimed the steward.

Jack turned and went to a bench that was bolted to the floor. He started ripping it out from the floor.

"Fabri, Tommy, give me a hand here! Jack said urgently. Fabrizio, Tommy and a man went over to help Jack rip the bench off until it broke free and I figured what they were going to do.

I turned to the small crowd and shoved them away from the gate.

"Move aside! Quickly, move aside, move aside!" I said, pushing people backwards to the wall.

Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio and the stranger held the bench, prepared to ram through the gate.

"One! Two! Three!" yelled Jack. They pushed through the gate and once again.

"Again!" yelled Jack.

They pushed the bench with an almighty force and the bench broke through the gates.

"You can't do that!" said the steward as people started to move towards past the gate.

Tommy took my arm and I went after Jack.

"Let's go, Evelyn!" Jack said, holding onto my hand.

"You can't go up there! You can't do this" said the steward.

I turned and I saw Tommy punched the steward, knocking him off his feet and cold out on the floor.

I sighed with relief just as I walked in the corridor, holding Jack's hand. I believed that we were going to make it out of here safely. Although the ripple of fear couldn't leave me that perhaps one, or both of us would die tonight.

 **Well, thank you guys for reading and I hope you will continue following Evelyn's journey.**

 **I have made up my mind on whether or not to let Jack live or not, although, please do not hate me, I will not reveal it until the end.**

 **The next few chapters, there will be another OC of mine coming up.**

 **Please comment and like, tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **Miss Victoria 20**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Choice

**Hi everyone,**

 **I have been a little busy, so now I am free to write and update. Thank you all for your comments, I do appreciate them a lot! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

A CHOICE

Jack opened the door and we made to the boat deck. I sighed in relief and stepped onto the deck and there were empty davits.

My heart dropped.

"Oh God! The boats are gone!" I said, looking around for a glimmer of hope.

I turned and a saw a familiar gentleman. I went after him tagging alongside Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy.

"Colonel! Are there any boats left?" I asked in urgency.

"Yes, miss... there are still a couple of boats all the way forward." Colonel said and his pointed towards the back of the ship. "This way, I'll lead you."

We didn't stick around instead we sprinted past Colonel Graice and I turned back and shouted back, "Thank you!"

Jack grabbed by hand and Fabrizio and Tommy were close behind us. I heard something heavenly and I saw the First class Orchestra were playing music. They were there I supposed on Captain's orders to calm people but no one was listening. I dreaded to even think if they were going to stay on the ship until the end.

"Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in First Class." Tommy said.

We went to the side of the porter and I saw a crowd of people and a lifeboat.

A lifeboat! Thank goodness.

"Women and Children, please!" said an officer. "Women and children only. Step back, sir."

I moved through the crowd with my hand still in Jack's. I shivered from the icy cold air and I saw a scene of a woman and two young girls looking at the eyes of a man who looked devastated.

It was a heartbreaking sight, my eyes itched as I watched them.

"It's a goodbye for a little while... only for a little while," the man said reassuringly.

The two girls were pleading for their father to go with them, sobbing.

"Go with mummy." The man said.

The woman stumbled to the boat with the children. I glanced back at the girls father and I saw underneath the calm expression he had, he was heartbroken.

I turned to Jack and my stomach sunk. I really hoped Jack would come with me. I wouldn't leave him... ever again.

Jack glanced at Tommy and Fabrizio.

"You better check out the other side."

Tommy looked hesitant.

"Go," said Jack.

Tommy nodded and he and Fabrizio ran off. It was the last time I ever saw them. Jack turned to me and I felt a wave of fear went inside of me.

"I'm not going without you," I said to him.

"Get into the boat," Jack said.

"No...No Jack," I said.

"Get into the boat, Evelyn," Jack said, looking deadly serious.

"No Jack."

"Yes," he said firmly.

I shook my head, my eyes were glued to him.

"No, I am not going without you." I said, my mouth was dry. "Only if you come, then I will go."

"Get into the boat, I'll get into the next one."

"No," I said firmly.

"Yes, get into the boat, Evelyn." A familiar voice spoke.

Jack and I turned and I saw it was Caledon who spoke.

I was stunned to see him and I took a step closer to Jack, still shivering from the cold.

"My God, look at you, you look a fright!" said Caledon and he took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders, "Here, put this on."

I wasn't sure why he was being suddenly nice, I was not engaged to him. I didn't focus on him and I put on the coat on myself until Jack pulled me aside from Caledon.

"Go on. I'll get the next one." Jack said.

"No," I said, my jaw locked. "Not without you!"

"Listen, I'll be alright. I'm a survivor." Jack said reassuringly.

"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Jack and I can get off safely." Caledon said and I looked at him. "Both of us."

"See? I got my own boat to catch," said Jack.

I could tell Jack looked uncertain and it made me feel quite uneasy. Jack could lie but I could see he wasn't confident in what he said.

"Go on, they're almost full." Caledon said, giving a weak smile.

I felt someone grabbed my arm and pulled me, I turned and I saw it was a officer pulling me to the lifeboat.

I turned back to Jack and reached for him, our fingers only touched for a second. I wanted to tell him that I loved him then the next thing I knew was that I was already in the lifeboat.

I felt like I was in a nightmare.

"Lower away!" said the officer.

The boat started to descend. I looked at Jack, I didn't waste a second looking at him. I didn't want to be separated from him even if he did make it to another lifeboat. I didn't trust Caledon at all.

I glanced at the rope going through the pulley and I couldn't hear anything else except for my heart beating.

A rocket bursts above, outlining Jack in an aura of light. I remembered everything I went through since I met him. Me looking at him for the first time on the second day I was in Titanic, when I tried to kill myself, when spent time with him walking around in the docks, him teaching me to spit, the promises we made, the first class dinner, the third class party, him confessing to me about him loving me, when I rejected him, when I told him I changed my mind, when we first kissed, when he drew me, when we made love, all the times we held each other's hands... his hand was always soft and warm... our promise that we'll go to New York together...

But now that will never happen.

This was the worst thing I felt. I saw tears at the corners of his deep blue eyes and I felt a tear rolled down my face.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't leave Jack behind. He was everything to me, I felt I was torn, I couldn't breathe without him...

I looked down straight ahead of me and I shoved the women away as I tried to make my way through and I lunged toward the gunwale and I climbed straight to it where I was supported by a couple who were pulling me back onto the ship.

I heard my name being called by Jack and Caledon saying to stop me. Once my feet touched the floor and I ran for it, through the crowd, my face full of tears as I ran pass an elderly couple. I didn't really know how long I ran, maybe a minute? An hour? I sprinted pass through the doors to the foyer where I saw Jack running toward me. I ran faster than I could ever in my life and I jumped straight into him at the bottom of the stairs and embraced him tightly, sobbing.

"Evelyn, you stupid... you're so stupid, Evelyn." Jack said.

He kissed everywhere on my face.

"Why did you do that? Why?" he cried.

I held onto him for life, "I couldn't do it! You jump, I jump, remember?"

Jack breathed, "Right."

Jack hugged me and I said, "I couldn't do it... I couldn't go, Jack. I just couldn't do it, I can't leave you."

"It's alright, we'll think of something."

I was never so relieved to be back in his arms again until now. I cherished this moment and I had a feeling everything was going to be alright now that I was with Jack.

Then the moment was ruined by a loud gunshot. I looked just in time to see the carved cherub at the foot of the center railing exploded.

"Come on, we gotta go!" said Jack, pulling my hand into his grip. Jack pulled me to run and I looked behind me and I saw Caledon with a silver gun in his hand, firing at us.

I was instantly very afraid. Jack and I were running for our lives when Caledon fired again as we went down the next flight of stairs.

The next shot was fired again and I gave a small scream when I heard the shot was so close to us. I looked behind and saw Caledon was gaining on us. Jack and I ran two stairs at a time and straight into the cold water where the next few shots went into the water and I covered my ears from the ringing and my heart was in my mouth, pounding very loudly.

"Come on, Evelyn!" Jack said.

We forded across the room and Caledon was still firing at us and I heard Caledon yell, "I hope you enjoy your time together! You have fallen so far from grace, Evelyn, loving that gutter scum!"

That was why he was firing at us? Because Jack and I loved each other? He really needed to sort out his priorities.

 **Well, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be coming soon with another OC coming really soon, most likely in the next chapter. Please feel free to comment, favourite and I hope you will continue alongside Evelyn's journey.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Miss Victoria 20**


	15. Chapter 15 - Wrath of Neptune

**Hi everyone,**

 **I want to thank you all so much for being patient and keeping up with the story, I have been busy and it is summer already and it's hot and dry whilst I am writing this chapter.**

 **I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter, I am nearly done writing this story and there are about four more chapters to be posted, hopefully finishing by the end of December.**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

THE WRATH OF NEPTUNE

We were still running for our lives, through the galley and I saw the stairs and I climbed up, Jack held my hand and leaned me down, waiting if Caledon was still after us.

My pulse was racing hard, the thought of Caledon trying to kill us was all I could think about. How badly did he want to hurt us? All because of what he didn't get? I thought of now was that I hoped that would be the last time I ever saw Caledon.

We waited for a while, waiting to hear rushing footsteps and bullets flying, but it never came, all I heard was my pounding heart.

I winced when I heard a small cry and I turned and I heard something clearly that sounded like a child crying. I took Jack's hand down the steps and looked along the E deck corridor. The corridor is awash and about a foot step deep was a little girl around five years old with brown eyes and dark brown hair, standing against the wall in a pale pink coat and a white nightgown. The girl was wailing and crying.

"We can't leave her," I said, looking at the frightened child.

Jack nodded and we ran toward the child, I glanced back to remember to go back up the stairwell. Jack scooped the girl and we ran back to the stairs when I saw a torrent of water came pouring down the stairs, we couldn't go through there.

"Come on," said Jack.

We charged the other way down the flooding corridor, the water blast up spray with each footstep. At the end of the hall are heavy double doors, as Jack approached them, I saw the door right up to the ceiling. The doors groaned loudly and started to started to crack from the pressure.

"I'm scared," cried the girl, clinging to Jack.

"I know, sweetheart, what is your name?" I asked her, trying to sound calm.

"Giselle," said the girl, staring at me.

"Go back! Back!" said Jack.

I turned and ran back the way we came and I heard a loud crack and I turned back and I saw the double doors blast open from the hinges. A wall of water thundered into the corridor.

Jack and I run as a wave blasted around the corner, and to my horror, there was a dead body among the water that I assumed was the Giselle's relative.

"Jack!" I screamed.

"Evelyn!" Jack screamed.

The water washed us to the iron gate and I slammed my head on the iron bars. I turned to see where Jack and Giselle were and they washed up next to me.

"Swim, Evelyn!" Jack said.

"Jack! Where are you?" I asked. It was getting harder to see because of the lights were flashing like lightning.

"Here, over here!"

I kicked my legs in the water as much as I could to follow Jack who was still holding onto Giselle. The water was rising so fast that the water reached as far as my neck by the time I found the stairs.

However when Jack and I pounded up the steps as white water swirled up behind us. There was an iron gate blocking the top of the stairs.

"Oh no, Help!" I screamed, banging on the bars.

I took Giselle in my arms, who was silently crying and cling onto me tightly, her head burrowed in my neck. I wanted to say something comforting to her, but the panic and fear overtook me that I couldn't bring myself to lie to Giselle.

Jack slammed against the fate, gripping the bars.

"Help, please, help!"

A terrified steward ran pass them toward the stairs turn to run at the sight of the water thundering up the stars.

"Wait! Wait! Help us! Unlock the gate!" Jack screamed.

"Please, we have a child!" I cried.

The steward stopped and looked back and he saw Jack and I, along with Giselle in my arms.

"Bloody hell," murmured the steward.

He ran back to us, through the icy cold water current and he pulled out a set of keys from his belt and struggled to unlock the padlock as the water rose around them.

"Hurry!"

The lights short out and the landing was plunged almost into darkness. The water rose over the lock.

"Come on! Come on!" exclaimed Jack.

"I'm sorry, I dropped the keys!" said the steward.

He walked out and ran up the stairs.

"No! wait! Send for help!" I said.

Jack took in a deep breath and went under the water and came up seconds later.

"I got it, which one is it?"

"The short one, try the short one!" I said, I felt like my heart was in my mouth.

I held Giselle tightly as I could, keeping her head above the water. The water rose steadily.

"Hurry Jack! Hurry!"

The lights went off and I felt the water closing in my neck, I was soon almost unable to breathe, I made sure Giselle could breathe in the last few moments before me.

"Jack! Hurry! Jack!"

"I got it!"

Jack opened the door and I went through with Giselle and up the stairs when I looked back and I saw Jack reappearing and followed me up to the next deck.

We went into the first class smoke room and I held Giselle in my arms when I saw something standing in front of the fireplace.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said to Jack. I set down Giselle and she went over to Jack and held his hand.

I recognized the figure was Mr. Andrews, staring at the large painting above the mantle. The room was empty, I saw a lifebelt laying on the table.

I was out of breath when I addressed him, "M-Mr Andrews..."

Mr. Andrews slowly glanced at me and I swallowed, I felt a wave of sympathy for him. I stepped closer to him, my eyes itching to the man who looked crestfallen, daring to cry.

"Won't you even make a try for it, Mr. Andrews?"

A teal rolled down Mr. Andrews face.

"Won't you try to save yourself?" I asked him hopelessly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship," said Mr. Andrews forlornly, "young Evelyn."

Jack pulled on my hand, "It's going down fast... we've got to keep moving."

I pulled away from Jack, my eyes were still on Mr. Andrews.

"Wait..." said Mr. Andrews.

He picked up his lifebelt and handed it to me.

"Good luck to you," said Mr. Andrews tearfully.

I went over and hugged him, desperate to show how much I was going to miss him. I wished he didn't choose this path.

"And to you, Mr. Andrews," said Jack.

Jack pulled me away and I gave a weak smile to Mr Andrews and the three of us ran through the revolving door.

 **Well, there you have it. If you have any questions, you are welcome to ask. I hope you all liked Giselle, she will be in the story until the last chapter. Hopefully I will be able to post the next chapter within the end of the week.**

 **Until the next time.**

 **Miss Victoria 20**


	16. Chapter 16 - Death of Titanic

**Hi Everyone,**

 **I am so, so sorry about what had happened before, but as I said before, I had found my story in my email account and I was relieved because I nearly had finished writing the chapter, ah well.** **Anyways, I hope you all had a good Christmas, I certainly did, and I am looking forward to 2017.**

 **I am going to be uploading a chapter each week, and this time I had put the story in a safe disk so next time I won't lose it.**

 **Tragedy has struck in the USA and all the people around the world who knew Carrie Fisher, who has died after four days following a heart attack; I am still in shock that she has passed away. My thoughts are with her family, friends and fans.**

 **R.I.P. Carrie Fisher.**

-CHAPTER SIXTEEN-

DEATH OF TITANIC

Jack, Giselle and I ran out of the empty Palm court and into a dense and panicked crowd. Everything felt so different now, it was like a ticking bomb ready to go off within any moment, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Jack pushed his way to the rail with me and Giselle following him.

"Wait Jack!" I said to him.

Jack stopped and looked at me, "We should tell who we are, she doesn't anywhere else to go, I doubt she has anyone else to look out for her."

Jack glanced at Giselle then back at me and nodded and smiled.

I bent down to Giselle's level.

"Giselle, this is Jack and I am Evelyn. We are going to take care of you, if that is all right with you?"

Giselle glanced at Jack and then back at me and said, "Si..."

I smiled at her Italian accent and I picked her up in my arms. Jack had put on the lifebelt on Giselle as people streamed around us, shouting and pushing.

Giselle buried her head in my hair.

"We have to stay on the ship as long as possible." Jack said, taking Giselle into his arm and with his free hand he took my hand as we began to run, pushing through our way through the panicked crowd.

Jack, Giselle and I clambered over the A-Deck rail. I passed Giselle over, I didn't want her to jump and injure herself. I went over first toward the deck below and Jack passed Giselle over to me and I held her in my arms again then Jack jumped down behind me.

We join in a crowd of people clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck. I saw the stairs were impossible to go, Jack climbed over to the B Deck rail and I passed over Giselle safely and I went after, falling into a heap when a man helped me get onto my feet. I would have thanked him if I was not being so anxious. Jack dropped down and so did Giselle, the three of us pushed through the crowd across the well deck. My blood ran cold when I heard people scream as they fell and plunged into the deathly cold water.

The ship groaned loudly and shuddered, my mouth was completely dry. There was a man ahead of Jack and was walking in a slow pace like a dead-man-walking.

"As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death-"

"You wanna walk a little faster through that valley, fella?" said Jack, nudging the man to go faster.

We struggled to go our way up to the furthest we could go as I saw different groups of people huddled together. Hundreds of people were already at the poop deck and more were coming every second. Jack and I held to each other as we struggled across the tilting deck. I made sure I gripped my hand to Giselle.

It wasn't easy as the angle of the ship increased towards the blackened sky, hundreds of passengers clung to their life to every fixed object there was on the deck. I heard a prayer in a distance and I turned to see people were praying, crying for the what was going to come. Jack, Giselle and I made it to the stern of the ship and held on to the rail.

I turned to Jack. "Jack, do you remember where we first met?"

Jack gave a weak smile, "It was here."

I gave a weak smile and I held Giselle closer to me.

Jack stared at me and kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm as an attempt to warm me up.

The ship began to rise into the air. People were climbing over the back rails and leapt off into the water, which I believed, was not a great idea.

The lights flickered, warning it was about to go out. I gripped onto Jack as the ship rose into the dark sky alight with stars.

I stared around at the upturn deck and I felt like someone had twisted a knife in my heart as people fell to their deaths, hearing pleading and cries of help and last minute prayers. My eyes drifted to a young woman who danced with Fabrizio in the third class party days ago, our eyes met and her eyes screamed sadness.

I glanced other at a young Irish mother who held onto her son who was sobbing.

"Shh. Don't cry. It'll be over soon, darling. It'll be all over soon."

The ship tilted further and I felt my heart beating a million times per minute. I could hear people screaming and clanging as people were hit as they fell against the railing.

The lights went out and I was more afraid now because the reality of dying was real and no help was coming. The ship was a silhouette against the light of the stars. If it wasn't for the fear that overwhelmed me, I would be crying an ocean.

A few moments later there was a thunderous sickening snapping sounds and I realised something massive was breaking apart. The ship had to be four hundred feet from the ocean, started to fall back swiftly. I held onto Giselle and to Jack tightly with my life. I screamed along with a hundred people as the ship fell and plummeted to the water. The sound of screams was like a stadium of roaring crowds.

I couldn't bear to watch as people fell to their deaths in the water. I faced away and breathed in the cold air from Jack's body. The stern thundered down into the sea and I heard a mighty sound of waves.

Jack and I struggled to hold onto the stern rail as we felt the ship right itself. I looked down and heard a small sob coming from Giselle.

"Don't worry, I'm with you..." Jack said to Giselle.

I heard people started to fall, sliding and tumbling over. I was shaking like a leaf, hoping to stay on the ship as long as possible.

"We have to move!" said Jack.

He climbed over the stern rail and I let him take Giselle with him and I was terrified to even move.

Jack grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I got you!"

Jack pulled me over the rail. Giselle was in between Jack and I and held her over her shoulder with my right arm and my left arm onto the rail.

The stern was now straight into the air. I was shivering so much that there was no comfort that could soothe me. I lay onto the railing, looking down about fifteen stories to the cold sea as people fall, some who were clinging to the rail had plummeted to the sea, some had unfortunately hit and bounce off the deck benches.

Jack and Giselle were gripping on the vertical face of the hull as was I. I stared down, horrified and dreading the black water, waiting to take our lives.

The remaining part of the ship had suddenly began to move as the stern started to flood.

"This is it!" said Jack, "The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go. We're gonna make it. Trust me."

I glanced at him and then I glanced back at the water. I trusted him with my life.

"I trust you, Jack." I said.

The deck was disappearing and I was close to the water with each second felt faster.

"Stay with us, Giselle, okay?"

"Okay," she said with terror in her voice.

"Ready! NOW!"

I took in a deep breath and I heard Giselle breathed in as well.

I stayed on the ship as long as I could before I felt the spray of cold water and later I touched the water and the water hit me like someone was physically assaulting me. The ship went under the water. Jack was right. The water felt like a thousand knives stabbing all over my body.

Titanic was dead.

 **So there you have it, I hope you like it, I am near the end and I am getting sad about it : (**

 **So next week there will be another chapter coming out,**

 **Tell me what you think! Much love to you all!**

 **Until next time**

 **Miss Victoria 20.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Promises

**Hi everyone,**

 **I hope you all had a happy new year! I have managed to get chapter seventeen done and already fixing up chapter eighteen. I have been a little busy and have not been able to update sooner.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy Chapter Seventeen...**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

PROMISES

I never felt so cold until now. My both of my hands were holding onto a person, my left hand was holding Giselle's hand and the other was Jack's hand. I opened my eyes and I kicked my legs to reach for the surface as the vortex tried to pull us down. It was incredibly difficult to reach for the surface when I saw Jack was pulled down and his hand slipped from mine. My heart plummeted and I tried to find him again drifting down, I was frightened of the idea going down to reach him. I couldn't see anything so I reached for him but I felt nothing except pain from the deathly cold water attacking me.

I had to reach for the surface for Giselle otherwise she would die, I kicked for the surface and just as soon as I did, I took a deep breath and I heard hundreds of cries, shouting, screaming and pleas that I could never forget, it was permanently scarred in my memory.

I gasped and I pulled Giselle up and she breathed as well, I looked at her and saw she was deathly pale. The cold water felt like it was trying to kill me, I could almost not feel my body.

I turned around, looking for Jack. I hoped to God that he was alive.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" I screamed, searching frantically for him.

I looked everywhere for him, hoping and praying to God that he was alive. But there was not a single sign of him. It was hard to recognise him because of the crowd.

"Come Giselle, we need to swim." I said to the girl, her teeth were chattering and her face was extremely pale by the minute, I could see she was white as snow from the light of the moon.

I swam and tried to find Jack or at least a piece of wreckage, pulling Giselle with me.

"I'm so cold," said Giselle.

"Jack!" I screamed.

I heard someone breathing and I turned just in time to see a man struggling to stay afloat when he suddenly climbed on me.

My heart was racing with panic and I was forced under the water and Giselle was pulled down with me. I struggled to get the man off from me, I tried to wrench his hands off from me but he had a steel grip.

I jumped up and screamed, "NO!"

I was thrust down in the water again and I turned and saw Giselle struggling in the water. I kicked against the man, desperate to be free.

I felt the man lifted off from me and I shot up to the surface and I pulled Giselle with me and the man being punched in the face by Jack.

Jack was alive!

Jack turned to me, "I need you to swim, Evelyn! Swim!"

I tried but luckily Jack pulled me and I was holding onto Giselle. We swam through a crowd of people. I didn't know if I was going to survive, but if anyone was going to make it out of here, it had to Jack and Giselle. Giselle was so young and hadn't lived for most of her life, I already loved her like she was my own child, I had to let her live...and Jack, he was a survivor, my love, my everything. If he died, I will die next to him. There was no reason for me to live without him. Without him, I wouldn't have lived this far, without him, I wouldn't have been strong.

"Keep swimming. Keep moving. Come on, Giselle, you can do it."

I could barely hear him when all there was loud screaming and wailing of tortured souls. It cut me like a knife to hear hundreds of people dying in the cold black water. The sense of isolation and despair was overwhelming.

"Look for something to float on. Some debris...wood...anything."

I sniffled, "It's so cold."

"I know," said Jack reassuringly, "I know. Look around..."

I looked around for something to float on, Giselle was scanning the water too but she had screamed and Jack and I turned and saw a deceased and frozen bulldog going pass her.

"It's ok, Giselle." I said reassuringly, but to me it was frightening.

We continued swimming looking for something to float on when Jack saw something and I saw it was a piece of debris. We swam towards it and I recognized it was a door of the First-Class lobby.

Jack and I pushed Giselle on top of the door and she climbed on top and Jack pushed me on top.

"Get on, Evelyn," said Jack.

I managed to get on with Giselle and I pulled her on me to try and keep her warm.

I turned to see if Jack was coming too. Jack tried to get up on the thing, it tilted and submerged and I slid off from the debris. Jack leapt off from the door.

I got back on when Jack encouraged me to and I turned to Jack.

"What about you?" I said, holding onto Giselle.

"I'll be all right." Jack said, resting his arms on the side of the door. His body was still in the harsh icy water.

He would surely die if he stayed in the water, and there was no way I would let that happen.

"No, Jack, please..." I sighed.

Minutes had passed and I trying to stay alive. It had proven to be hard to survive than to die. I still had Giselle in my arms, whispering soothing words to her, I heard her give a small sob and Jack comforted her by singing 'Come Josephine' which I sang along to. I thought of all of the deceased people. I didn't pity because they were free from the pain. I pitied the living because we struggled to survive.

My hair dried and ice formed in my hair, my body was so cold I could barely feel anything. I glanced at Jack who was looking around, and Giselle was still breathing.

I heard someone blowing a whistle furiously.

"T-The b-boats will c-come back for us, E-Evelyn. Hold on j-just a little l-longer. They had to row away from t-the suction and now they'll b-be coming back."

I was trembling by this point, I tried to talk but my vocal cords seemed to be frozen and it hurt to talk. I nodded and my teeth chattered.

I heard people were still screaming, calling for the lifeboats to come.

I closed my eyes and turned to the sky and opened them, facing the stars. I thought of a song that Rose and I used to sing when we were outside alone and free. It was a song my father loved to hear and I began to sing.

" _Lonely float got in the way_  
 _You are the feel, and knew it anyway_  
 _Take a chance, it wasn't what you know_  
 _Take my hand, and don't let go_

 _Oh, ooh_ _ooh_  
 _And you can do it,_  
 _Don't break_  
 _Yeah, you'll pull through it,_  
 _You're safe_  
 _Yes, you can do it_  
 _Don't break_  
 _Yeah, you'll pull through it,_  
 _You're safe_

 _Tell her on how you feel,_  
 _Give her every say she needs to hear_  
 _Give your heart, and say come take it_  
 _And she will see you're a good man_

 _Oh, ooh_ _ooh_  
 _And you can do it,_  
 _Don't break_  
 _Yeah, you'll pull through it,_  
 _You're safe_  
 _Yes, you can do it_  
 _Don't break_  
 _Yeah, you'll pull through it,_  
 _You're safe_  
 _Yes, you can do it,_  
 _Don't break_  
 _Yeah, you'll pull through it,_  
 _You're safe"_

"T-That's a beautiful song," whispered Giselle.

I didn't say anything else after. I noticed as minutes passed by, it was getting quieter. I shifted to look at Jack, he rubbed my arms and I saw how pale he was.

"It's getting quiet," I whispered. I had lost hope... I didn't believe I was going to make it out of here. I was going to die, if I was to die, I would die happy. I would die next to Jack, happy that I met him, fallen in love with him and hoped to God that he and Giselle will make it out here.

"Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organised..."

I couldn't move, just staring at him. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it didn't make me any happy that he was still in the water.

"A-are we going t-to die?" Giselle whispered.

I turned to look at her and heard her sobbing, I held her tightly.

"N-no, someone will come and r-rescue u-us," said Jack reassuringly.

"Y-You need to f-find s-something to float o-on, Jack." I whispered.

"I-I'll be fine," said Jack, shaking his head.

I shook my head shakily. I didn't like that Jack was being a bit stubborn now but I couldn't find it in my heart to argue with him now. I wanted to spend what I had left with him not arguing. Behind Jack, I noticed an officer with a whistle in his mouth, he looked like he was peacefully asleep...then I realised he had died of exposure.

"I don't know about you," said Jack. "But I intend to w-write a strongly-worded letter to the White Star Line about all of this."

Jack and I gave a weak smile to each other.

"I love you, Jack." I said, looking straight at his eyes. I wished I had said it sooner.

Jack looked at me, his smile faltering, "Don't you do that, don't say it like you're saying goodbye, d-do you understand me?"

"I'm so cold," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "Are we going to die here?"

"Listen, Evelyn, you're going to make it out of here. You're going to go on, raise Giselle, and you're going to make lots of babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an ol-old lady, warm in your bed. You're not going to die here. Not here, not tonight, not like this. D-Do you understand me?" he said, his voice trembling but his eyes were determined on me.

Hot tears had escape from the brim of my eyes. I was touched by what Jack said, it sounded nice to do those things. It was what I had wanted since I was a small child, to grow up, find a man to love, get married and have children and watch them grow, there would be laughter and joy in their lives as well as mine and to die happy.

I wouldn't have those without him. I wanted to be with Jack always, to marry him, having to bear his children, watch them grow...

"I can't feel my body..." I said, my throat was hurting to talk. "I can't feel anything..."

"Winning that ticket was the b-best t-thing ever happened to m-me. You know why?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Because it brought me to you. I love you, and I'm thankful, Evelyn. I'm thankful."

"I love you too... deeply and truly in love with you."

"You must do me this honour...promise me you will survive...that you never give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless...promise me now, and never let go of that promise," Jack said determinedly.

I nodded, "I promise."

"Never let go," said Jack, holding and gripping on my hand.

"I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."

I gripped his hand and we lay with our heads together and I saw from the corner of my eye that Giselle stopped breathing.

"No, No!" I said.

I turned to her and shook her with my free hand, "Giselle!"

Giselle's eyes opened. "Hmm... I-I miss m-my mama a-and p-papa."

My heart cried for Giselle and I pulled her closely to me to keep her warm and snug. "G-Giselle, I promise to take care of you. Y-you will m-make it out of h-here."

Giselle nodded.

In the next few minutes it had really quiet down and I had to wake Jack a few times because he had blacked out and it frightened me that he was close to death. The cold was getting to him like the others.

"J-J-Jack?" I said, shaking him.

I looked over to him closely to see if there was any signs of him alive, his breathing was becoming shallow and he was cold as ice.

"W-What?" Jack whispered.

I breathed heavily, "You need to find s-something to f-float on, p-please. I-I can't l-lose you... you're becoming u-unresponsive, please."

It was like a rope had tightening me in my vocal cords it hurt my throat to talk. Giselle had her arms wrapped around me, singing softly that I could barely hear her, I was sure she was trying to stay awake. Jack let go of my hand and swam erratically with a medium piece of flat wood that had must've belonged to a table and climbed on top and held my hand. It fitted him perfectly and it eased me to know that he will be all right.

"T-thank y-you," he whispered hoarsely.

My heart was killing to see Jack in this state. I gripped my hand on Jack's letting him know everything will be fine. But deep inside, I know we would die together. No, no. I couldn't think like that. Jack said we will make it out of here. I had to find a way to keep Jack awake until the boats come back.

"To-gether," I said.

"W-what?" Jack mumbled, turning to me.

"H-have c-children, w-watch them grow. T-there is no one else I w-want to be with b-but you."

I would have blushed but I was terrifyingly cold and there seemed to be no blood on my face.

"It's a p-promise."

For the first time what seemed forever, I smiled.  
 **That's a wrap for chapter seventeen, I hope to update chapter eighteen within a week or two.**

 **Jack's fate rests in the next chapter.**

 **Please comment, follow, favourite :D**

 **\- Miss Victoria 20.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Survivors

**Hello Everyone,**

 **It has been heck of a time for me, I have been busy and had a wonderful holiday and unable to update. I have seen the US inauguration. It was my first time seeing one and I was excited and watched it live 3am in the morning, ever since then I have been fixing up the chapter. For this chapter, I recommend listening to A Promise Kept (one of my favourite soundtracks from Titanic) and A Life so Changed from Titanic.**

 **To all Australians, Happy Australia Day!**

 **The story is almost finished and in this chapter will reveal Jack's fate; I hope you will like it. Enjoy.**

 **-Miss Victoria**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

SURVIVORS

I didn't know how much time had passed since the sinking, it could have been seconds, minutes, or even an hour, I didn't count many seconds had passed. Jack, Giselle and I laid there, being cold and numb with our hair and clothes iced, dry from the freezing water, our hands clutched together and a child on my chest. Jack and I were singing 'Come Josephine' again and Giselle was singing with us as I rubbed her back gently with my fingertips.

I was tempted to close my eyes although I knew for sure that if I did, I wouldn't open them. I looked up at the stars and it was a sight to behold, to distract myself from falling asleep, I counted the stars until I reached ninety three, my throat was sore from whispering and my eyes were getting heavier. I didn't know how much strength I had left to live.

I turned over to Jack and Giselle to check if they were still breathing. Giselle had temporarily fell asleep and I had to shake her awake.

"G-Giselle, you c-can't sleep…" I whispered.

"I'm s-so cold," whispered Giselle, peering at my with her doe eyes.

I tried to smile, however the ice had frozen my cheeks.

"It's going to all right," I said.

Giselle gave a small sob and I held onto her more tightly to make her warm. I clung onto hope, without it there wasn't anything to look forward to. I remembered the promise that Jack and I made and I held onto it, I would keep hoping until my last breath. i had believed the boats would come back and save us… but not one boat had come back. I felt like I was close to the blackness when a slow light was caught my bye my eyes.

I turned with difficultly, the ice plastered my hair onto the door, and I saw there was a boat and a strange noise coming from the boat, it sounded like a man calling out for survivors.

A boat!

"G-Giselle, look... t-there's a b-boat," I whispered.

Giselle stopped sobbing and she turned and gasped, she rolled over and looked at the light.

"They're here!" Giselle whispered.

I turned to Jack, who looked deep asleep.

"Jack!" I said softly, shaking him to wake, but he wasn't responding. My eyes bulged and shook him harder. "Jack!" I screamed but it came as a small cry. My voice was almost gone. No, No! Jack couldn't have died. Not now, not so soon! I continued shaking him when his eyes slowly opened and stared at me.

"Evie?" he whispered.

I would have laughed in joy to see him alive but my voice was cracking and I struggled to talk louder. "T-There's a boat, a b-boat!"

I looked over and saw the boat had passed us, the light had flickered somewhere else.

"No! Come back! Come back!" I cried softly.

"Come back! Come back!" Jack said.

We tried to keep yelling until our voices came back, however it was proving to be difficult when we spent so much time in the cold water that our voices were affected.

I felt Giselle slip through my arm and she shakily swam to the dead officer and took his whistle and mustered a big breath and blew into the whistle hard as she could many times.

Jack and I turned to the boat, we kept shouting for them to come back until Jack fell from the debris and waved over to the boat.

The light turned to them straight in the face.

"Come about!" the man in the boat yelled while he was flashing the torch on our faces. Jack kept on waving his hands to tell them that we were alive.

Giselle kept on blowing on the whistle as the boat came towards us and an officer I had seen on the Titanic pulled Giselle up on the lifeboat, then Jack and lastly, me.

An officer scrambled around and thrust blankets around us individually and murmured comforting words, making sure we were still alive.

I was very tired at this point and I slipped into the darkness.

I opened my eyes and I saw the pale sun rising in the white sky. I turned and I saw Jack next to me, he was awake with Giselle in his arms who was fast asleep, their faces were pale and Jack was shaking in his blanket.

I turned around and I saw there were three more people who had been rescued from the deadly freezing water. There was a Chinese man, a woman who looked pregnant and a middle age English man.

No one talked. There was barely a word mustered from a person's mouth. There was a thick tension that could be cut with a knife. I went back to sleep until the sun had hit my face and I woke up and saw there was ship that resembled Titanic from a distance and there were numerous icebergs.

The boat made it to the ship and I saw the ship's hull looming with white letters CARPATHIA on the bow. Seamen helped the survivors rope ladder to the ship's gangway doors. One by one, we climbed on the rope and onto the ship. I followed Giselle and Jack followed me as we climbed.

The first thing I saw was the devastated faces of women and children, crying, screaming for their loved ones. I felt someone put a blanket around my shoulders and I saw it was a passenger of the Carpathia. I followed Jack as someone gave me hot tea.

I could barely drink so I gave it to Jack. We stayed in the third-class area. There was no way I was going to the First-Class area. Jack, Giselle and I were taken to the recovery room in the ship and were given fresh, clean clothes and hot food and beverage. I felt sick to the stomach, it was nothing to do with the fact that I hadn't eaten, but everything that had transpired from a few hours ago.

I helped Giselle get dressed in a white dress and a brown winter coat and brushed her hair and untangle them from knots and the remaining ice. Jack emerged from his room wearing different clothes similar to the ones he had wore before although the topcoat was new.

After getting dressed, Jack asked a officer to the whereabouts of Fabrizio and Tommy, and to our devastation, they had died before they were rescued. Jack was more devastated to the loss of his close friend. I comforted him with a extra blanket and some hot pumpkin soup from the kitchen. I was sure that Rose and mother were safe and sound, and I was right when I asked the officer to the whereabouts of my mother and sister, and the officer and replied that they were on the ship, and in the first class deck. I had also seen the officer named Harold Lowe who had rescued us from the water and I went over to him to thank him for saving our lives.

The three of us stayed together on the deck. An elderly passenger given us extra blankets and tea. Giselle rubbed her arms to warm herself and Jack and I huddled closely for body warmth. A girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes offered Giselle to play with her and her sister, I gave Giselle a smile and nodded and I was glad to see Giselle smile and being a normal child, playing dolls with two girls, forgetting for a moment what happened hours ago. I turned and saw a man with disarray dark hair and wearing a familiar black tuxedo. My heart jumped when I recognized who that was.

Jack seemed to notice I was staring and he followed my line of direction and gasped. I turned away when his face came to view, Jack turned away as well. I didn't forget that he tried to us about six hours ago.

I pulled the blanket around my head so he wouldn't see me. I turned and he walked past us and I sighed.

It was the last time I had ever seen Caledon Hockley.

A few days passed. I had seen mother and Rose from a distance. I wondered if not I should see them. I confided with Jack and he told me he would support men in any decision I made. The next day, luckily enough when Mother was comforted by Margaret Brown. Rose was at the deck dressed in a lavender dress, she had a distanced look on her face. I snuck into the first class deck and stood behind her.

"Rose," I said.

I heard a gasp from her and she turned around towards me and her eyes bulged.

"Evelyn!" she gasped.

She ran towards me and I was gripped tightly in her arms and I returned the hug.

"I-I thought you were gone," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Rose loosen her hold on me and looked at me, "Why?"

"I ran from my family… to save Jack. I should've let you come with me."

Rose smiled, "That doesn't matter… I would've done the same thing if I were you, I think."

"I think you would have," I said, grinning.

"Have you seen mother?" Rose said, the smile leaving her beautiful face.

My smile faltered, "No, and I don't intend to."

Rose was about to say something but I interrupted her, "If she knew I was alive, she would never let me go."

Rose nodded and gulped and her eyes shifted behind me.

I turned and I saw Jack.

"Hello Jack," said Rose.

"Hello, Rose. How are you?"

Rose sighed, "I'm fine."

I looked at Rose's hand and I saw something wasn't there.

"Where's your ring?" I asked her.

Rose bit her lip, "I'm giving back to him. I can't marry him. Even though mother forced me to, in the end, it's my decision."

I nodded and I felt Jack's arm around me.

"What are you going to do after the ship docks in New York?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to live my life the way I wanted, although this time with Jack."

Rose smiled, "I knew you would say that."

I nodded and I saw Mother and Margaret coming.

"I have to go," I said.

Rose nodded sadly, "I promise not to say anything to her… hopefully we'll see each other again soon?"

I nodded, "I promise we will."

Rose looked at Jack, "Look after her."

"I will, you have my word," said Jack, nodding.

I gave another hug to Rose and whispered, "Be strong," in her ear and left immediately back to the third class deck.

It was the eighteenth of April. We would be arriving in New York City today. I wished it was in better circumstances though. There wasn't time to dwell on how I imagined how I would arrive in New York. I stood in the deck as the rain started to pour in the dark sky, the rain was nothing compared to what happened, I watched the statue of liberty came into the view.

It was absolutely beautiful.

I felt something warm and I turned and I saw Jack, with a large open umbrella, and on the other side of me was Giselle, who held my hand, with a smile on her face. I watched the statue pass us slowly. Jack had his arm around my waist.

It was home.

"Sir, Ma'am. Can we get your names?" said a Carpathian officer, holding another umbrella for himself.

"Jack Dawson," said Jack, glancing at the man.

"Dawson. Evelyn Dawson." I said.

Jack stared at me and smiled lovingly.

"I'm Giselle Dawson!" said Giselle, smiling widely.

Jack and I looked down at her and I picked her up and held her.

"Do you want to come with us?" said Jack.

Giselle nodded and smiled.

The man with the clipboard left to take more names of the survivors. I rested my head on Jack's shoulders.

"I can't have my old name," I said, "Only Rose knows and I intend to keep it that way."

Evelyn DeWitt Bukater died in the Titanic. I couldn't carry that name anymore because I didn't want Hockley and mother to find me. It was best this way.

We stayed this way for a while until my hands grew cold and I set Giselle down and she went off to the rail and watched as the city loomed close, bright lights dancing and growing closer each minute ticked by.

I had put my hands in my pocket to keep them warm when I felt something cold in there and I pulled it out and I saw a Ruby diamond necklace and a Blue diamond necklace.

What the-

Oh! It was mine. This was Hockey's coat and he was going to take them! In the other pocket I found three stacks of a hundred dollar bills.

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh my God!" he gasped.

I shoved the money and necklaces back in there and winked at him.

A few hours later we departed from the Carpathia and started our lives together as a family.

 **There you have it! I couldn't bear to kill off Jack myself and to disappoint the readers. Anyways, there is one more chapter left. Again I am sorry for the long wait. Thank you all to who has read, comment, follow and favorited this story.**

 **Comment, Follow, Favourite.**

 **-Miss Victoria 20.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Ever After

**Hello everyone,**

 **I am awfully sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy and celebrated my birthday and my sister's birthday a couple of weeks ago. So this is it, the last chapter. I hoped that I have written a good summary of what has happened to Evelyn, I tried my best.**

 **Please enjoy reading the final chapter…**

 **-Miss Victoria 20.**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

EVER AFTER

The Carpathia had docked in New York City days after the sinking of Titanic. It was hard to talk about what had happen, but Jack and I decided to wait until we were both ready. We moved around a lot after docking in New York, moving from apartment to apartment. Jack, Giselle and I remained in New York City for a few months before moving to Wisconsin where Jack grew up. Giselle was with us and she was doing well, after five months, we enrolled her for school after buying a house, using all the money from Caledon left behind. Jack and I obtained a job and earned good money.

I had given birth a year later after Titanic, on the Eleventh of April nineteen sixteen, to a handsome little boy. Picking out the name was hard because Jack and I didn't agree with each other's names.

We decided on calling him Thomas. After Titanic's designer, Mr. Andrews. Jack called him Tommy, after his friend. I loved that Thomas was a mirror image of Jack. We stayed in Wisconsin for a few years before we went to California where we did everything we promised. Jack and I drank beer, ride horses on the beach, ride on the rollercoaster until we were sick.

I had given birth to another child which was a girl, I named her Rose, after my sister. I had heard from my sister after Titanic, she went on to become an actress in Hollywood. I had seen her movies and she was really good. I went over to Hollywood and met with her a year and a half later after Titanic.

Rose told me she had met a man name Calvert who was polite and good hearted gentleman. I never did hear what happened to my mother, and I didn't want to. I never saw her again. Also Hockley, I didn't see him, although in a newspaper, I saw an article about him losing his wealth and he had put a pistol in his mouth in nineteen twenty-nine, where he had remarried and had three children hounding for the remains of his estate.

I promised Rose that I would keep contact with her. Jack and I had gotten married in nineteen seventeen in Los Angeles, California. We stayed there for a few years. Jack and I bore another child, a boy, who I named Jack. Jack thought it was a ridiculous idea, but I wanted him to be named after his father, we called him LJ.

After LJ's birth, we went to New York City and I had given birth to my last child, a boy, named Harold after Harold Lowe, who was an officer who rescued us from the ice.

We eventually moved back to California years when little Harold was eight. My sister Rose had gotten married to Calvert and had a few children who were close to mine.

I had become a musician like I had wanted, when the second world war began I became a nurse, after the war, I became a painter.

Our children moved out of the house when I was forty five. Giselle decided to travel the world. Thomas went on to be a soldier, Rose became a children's book writer, LJ followed his aunt's footsteps and became a actor and Harold became a lawyer. Giselle met a man named Fredrick Watson and she had gotten married and had a child, named after her father. Our children had gotten married and children and their children had children.

Jack and I lived our lives as we promised. Unfortunately, my sister Rose died in nineteen ninety two in California. I was devastated and Jack and I went to her funeral, where hundreds of people attended, honouring her life.

Jack and I lived into the modern age. I was now one hundred years old and Jack was one hundred and three. We had several grandchildren and great grandchildren and we were now living with our granddaughter, Lizzy. It was amazing to see Jack's trait carried on. Lizzy had Jack's eyes and blonde hair.

Jack and I were in wheelchairs. We could still move about but only for a little while. I was painting a picture of pink Roses in a vase when the television was on and there was a feature of Titanic. My blood went cold when I heard the name of the fallen ship. I glanced at Jack, who was sketching a dying flower on the dining table. He still had his ability to draw.

I ignored the television and continued painting until I heard something to do with two necklaces that belonged to Rose and myself. I still had the necklace on me, the other one we had given it away to Giselle on her wedding day.

I heard something to do with a drawing that was kept in the ocean for about eight decades and I turned and saw a familiar drawing. I stood up and went over for a closer look and Jack's attention went to the television.

It was the drawing Jack did of me wearing the ruby necklace! Jack and I immediately called Brock Lovett, who was in charge of finding the necklaces. He was interested in hearing what we had to say. So Lizzy, Jack and I flew over to his ship.

I felt a shiver cross my spine as we landed on the ship, I looked out to the water and I could still hear the cries of dying women, men and children, I had asked Lizzy to take us to the edge where I had a bouquet of flowers and I dropped it in the water for the people who had died in the water eighty four years ago.

I was frightened to tell everything that happened, relieving the good memories, and the traumatic ones were hard. While we were on the ship, Jack and I told our story that had everyone moved. We never did speak of Titanic to anyone, not even to our children or anyone we knew, it was our secret.

Late at night, Jack and I went over to the rail where I held the Heart of The Ocean necklace, I had offered it to Rose once, but she didn't want it back. I dropped the necklace in the water, feeling free and happy that I fulfilled my sister's wish.

Jack and I went to sleep and I drifted off...

I went through the doors and I saw lit glowing chandelier, the music was lively and soft. The room was populated by men wearing their best, and women in gowns. They nodded their heads as I moved and I turned to the top of the stairs where I saw the clock read two twenty.

I turned and I saw Jack with me, he looked back to being twenty years old. He held my hand and I gripped his.

We were at the top and I kissed him when I heard applause and I couldn't hear anymore and see anymore.

I did as I promised to Jack. To die in a warm bed. I had lived a happy life. I had never regretted being on Titanic because it made my dreams came true. Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams and I had lived my dream.

 **Well, that was the final chapter and I hoped did it justice to Evelyn, Jack and Giselle. I have already started writing another fanfic story based on the Avengers and hopefully I will be able to post it soon.**

 **I want to say thank you to all of you for supporting me and reading my story, it truly means a lot to me, I can't say thank you enough to all those people who have commented, followed, favorited me and my story.**

 **With much love,**

 **-Miss Victoria 20.**


End file.
